Abekku
by Shadowy Ninja-Girl
Summary: Actualizado [SasuNaru] Una noche kakashi le advierte a sasuke, que el cuerpo de naruto es más peligroso de lo que se puede imaginar. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 1.

Era un día soleado y tranquilo en la villa de Konoha. Las hojas de los árboles se movían por el viento agradable y fresco que había, el cielo estaba de un color muy azul y los pájaros volaban por toda la villa.

Eran las diez de la mañana un joven de cabellos sumamente oscuros caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, llego a una casa pequeña y toco la puerta un par de veces pero al no obtener respuesta decidió entrar. Movió la perilla de la puerta y se abrió.

Entro cerrando la puerta tras de si, se dirigió a la sala donde se encontró a un joven recostado encima de un peluche en el piso. Sus cabellos se movían por el viento y el sol dejaba ver lo rubio que era, tenia unos bigotes estilo gato en sus mejillas.

El Uchiha se acercó lentamente hacia este, se agacho y con su mano toco el hombro de Naruto, moviéndole para que se despertara. Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Al cabo de unos minutos de andar moviendo al rubio para que despertara este accedió.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke?"-Naruto miraba a Sasuke con trabajo casi no podía abrir los ojos.

-"¿Por qué haz faltado a la misión?"

-"Aaah, no me sentía muy bien para ir"

Sasuke observo la cara del Kitsune, estaba roja y gotas de sudor caían por su frente. Coloco su mano en su frente y en efecto estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

-"Baka, no deberías estar en el piso quedaras peor"

Sasuke cargo a Naruto hasta su habitación, el Kitsune sentía sus manos en su cuerpo haciendo que se sonrojara.

El Uchiha recostó a Naruto en su cama y le tapo con la sabana, pues este tenia frío por la fiebre.

Sasuke salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la cocina por un recipiente con agua y un paño.

Regreso a la habitación del rubio, mojo el paño con el agua fría y se lo coloco en la frente.

El Kitsune abrió los ojos debido a que sintió las manos de Sasuke en su cara.

-"Creí que ya te habías marchado Sasuke"

-"Baka, como pretendes que me marche si estas enfermo además, no hay nadie que este a tu cuidado y podrías que dar peor"

Sasuke se encontraba recostado boca arriba en la cama de Naruto. Sus cabellos negros rozaban en el hombro de Naruto, tenían un olor muy agradable.

_-¿desde cuando Sasuke se preocupa tanto por mi y permanece tanto tiempo a mi lado, Pero no me importa aunque sea solo por este momento, mo quiero que se separe de mi lado._

Sin quererlo Sasuke y Naruto fueron quedando profundamente dormidos, el uno junto del otro.

Sin embargo el Uchiha no pudo dormir por mucho tiempo, pues Naruto que se encontraba dormido se quejaba mucho, la fiebre no le cesaba.

Miro la cara del Kitsune, tenia un gesto de dolor y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Sasuke se acercó mas al rubio y le abrazo fuertemente, pues no le gustaba que estuviera sufriendo. Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente y noto que los brazos de Sasuke le estaban tocando, eran suaves y le transmitían una paz, que le hizo calmar su fiebre. Y al igual abrazo a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se sonrojo-¿_por qué he abrazado al dobe de Naruto? Pero, se siente bien tenerlo de cerca._

Naruto recostó su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, aspirando su aroma. Quería permanecer todo el día así.

-"Naruto ¿estas mejor?"

-"Si, pero no me sueltes"

Sasuke a escuchar sus palabras, miro la cara del Kitsune quien tenia los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa, sus labios habían recuperado el color rojizo de siempre, pues paresia que el abrazo de Sasuke había hecho que se sintiera mejor.

El Uchiha acerco sus manos a la cara de Naruto y le acaricio tiernamente las mejillas, que al sentir sus manos tomaron un tono rosado.

Naruto abrió los ojos sus ojos eran muy azules y tenían una mirada perdida en la cara de Sasuke.

Era un momento grato y demasiado bueno para ser verdad jamás imagino que Sasuke su eterno "rival" estuviera a su lado ruborizado y acariciándole.

Sin poderlo aguantar Sasuke acercó su carta a la de Naruto y suavemente beso sus labios rosas.

-"Sasuke si me besas podrías enfermarte"

-"Dobe crees que me importa"

-"Sasuke."

El rubio cerro sus ojos y dejo que Sasuke le entregara aquel beso que tanto había esperado.

Sus labios eran dulces y suaves y tenían un ligero sabor a ramen.-_Demonios, no puede ser estoy besando a Naruto en la boca y tocándole con mis manos y lo peor de todo es que no quiero detenerme, maldito baka ¿por qué me ha afectado de este modo?._

Sasuke estaba colorado y Naruto estaba disfrutando el beso del Uchiha.

Contemplo los ojos azules del rubio, era tan cálida la sensación de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Un portazo se escucho, Naruto quiso ver que fue pero, Sasuke no le dejo, quería que se quedara con él.

-"¿Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"- se trataba Sakura, que había ido a visitar a Naruto pues no sabia porque había faltado a la misión de Kakashi.

Sasuke dejo de besar a Naruto para observar a quien les interrumpió.

-"¿Sasuke-kun es una broma verdad?"-Sakura estaba un tanto incrédula.

-"¿Porque habría de serlo?"-Sasuke miraba con fastidio a Sakura.

-"Sakura-chan, no estés triste lo siento yo no quería intervenir en tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke"

-"Aaah no, en realidad no estoy sorprendida por eso"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Si yo desde un principio me imagine que terminarían así"

-"¿Como!"

-"Lo que me sorprende es que tardaron demasiado en darse cuenta ustedes mismos"

-"Ah"

-"Bueno los dejo solos para que ustedes continúen haciendo "eso"jeje"-Sakura se marcho de la casa de Naruto con una sonrisa.

-"¿A que "eso" se refería?"-Decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-"Hmm, Naruto"

-"Dime"

-"¿Acaso no quieres que este a tu lado?"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Le haz dicho a Sakura que no quieres intervenir ¿entonces te hubiera gustado que yo sea algo de Sakura en vez de estar cerca de ti?"

-"No.. yo no me refería a eso Sasuke"

-"¿entonces a que?"

-"Lo decía porque no sabia como iba a reaccionar Sakura-chan, yo jamás desearía que estés lejos de mi, sobretodo ahora que conozco lo que sientes por mi y cuando me lo demuestras me siento muy feliz nadie me lo había mostrado Sasuke"-Naruto estaba colorado al decir esas palabras.

-"Naruto"

-"por cierto Sasuke"-Dijo Naruto mientras ponía sus manos sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Me encanta como besas"

Sasuke miro a Naruto y le sonrió, se aproximo a Naruto y beso de nuevo sus labios que tato le gustaban.

Las horas pasaron y en la villa de konoha anocheció.

Eran las ocho de la noche y como de costumbre Naruto fue al puesto de ramen para cenar.

-"¡Eh¡Viejo deme un plato grande de ramen!"

-"Enseguida"

El señor le dio el plato del delicioso ramen a Naruto, quien ponía una cara de felicidad al probar cada bocado.

-"Baka, por eso sabes a ramen"-Una voz provino detrás de Naruto.

-"Ah, Sasuke ¿qué haces por aquí?"

-"Salí a caminar un rato"-Dijo sentándose en una silla junto a Naruto.

Sasuke cogió el plato de ramen que Naruto estaba comiendo y comenzó a gastarse lo que le dejo Naruto.

-"¡Ah, mi ramen¡Sasuke baka ya no tengo mas dinero para otro!

-"Hmm, que le vamos a hacer"

Sasuke se divertía al ver como Naruto, le miraba cuando este tragaba un bocado.

-"Sa-su-ke"

-"De todos modos no estaba tan bueno que digamos"

-"¡Repite lo que haz dicho!"

-"Que no estaba tan bueno"

-"¡Cómo puedes decir eso baka!"

Naruto estaba dispuesto a golpear a Sasuke, pero al hacer un movimiento incorrecto sus labios rozaron con los del Uchiha y sintió el sabor a Ramen que tenia en su boca.

Degustaba de su beso, Naruto si pensar y solo dejarse llevar por el sabor, comenzó a rozar su lengua con la de Sasuke.

Mientras Sasuke estaba ruborizado no sólo por el beso, sino por que era un lugar publico.

-"¡Naruto detente!"-El Uchiha aparto al rubio.

El Kitsune se limpiaba la saliva que corría por su boca al besarle, pero Sasuke por un momento se imagino que no era saliva, y un escalofrió sintió entre sus piernas.

-"Menudo espectáculo que haz dado"

-"Sabias delicioso"

Sasuke trato de no pensar en su "sabias delicioso" pues eso le hacia tener pensamientos incorrectos en su mente.

El Uchiha se aparto del puesto de ramen, para no seguir pensando en nada, sin embargo sintió unas manos abrasarle el cuello por detrás, como Sakura solía hacer, pero no era Sakura, sino se trataba de Naruto.

-"¿Qué haces baka?"-Sasuke sintió algo suave en su cuello.

El Kitsune estaba besando el cuello de Sasuke, su piel era suave y olía muy bien.

-"Naruto dobe, no hagas eso"

El Uzumaki se aparto de este, Y se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban en un pequeño parque cerca de ahí.

El Uchiha se sentó en la misma banca, el rubio recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Sasuke.

-"Sasuke"-El rubio estiró su mano y acarició la cara suave de Sasuke, su piel banca, comenzó a quedar de un tono rojizo.

Sus ojos negros ya no eran tan fríos como los de antes, Sasuke acercó su cara a la del Kitsune, le miro las mejillas y pudo ver que estaba ruborizadas.

_-Todo este tiempo espere que estuvieras a mi lado Naruto-._

El viento fresco movía las hojas de los árboles haciendo un sonido agradable y relajante.

Los ojos del rubio comenzaron a cerrarse, quedo dormido en las piernas del Uchiha.

Sasuke llevo a Naruto Hasta su casa, aunque fue difícil, por que todo el camino los labios de Naruto estuvieron rozando en su cuello, haciendo que este se erizara.

El Uchiha entro lentamente a su casa y lo recostó en un sillón y lo tapo con una chaqueta que traía puesta.

Sasuke fue a su habitación a buscar una sabana.

Los ojos del Kitsune comenzaron a abrirse lentamente.

-"¿Eh, donde estoy?".

Inspecciono el lugar, sin duda alguna era la residencia Uchiha. Sasuke se acerco a Naruto al ver que ya estaba despierto.

-"¿Por qué me haz traído a tu casa?".

-"estaba mas cerca que la tuya, además pesas mucho para que te lleve cargando a tu casa".

Naruto abrazo la chaqueta de Sasuke, olía a este un aroma de lo mejor.

Sasuke noto como se ruborizo el rubio con el simple echo detraer puesta ropa de él.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y lo tapo con una sabana. En eso unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta ¿quién sería a estas horas de la noche?.

El Uchiha abrió la puerta, se trataba de una joven y un hombre.

-"¡Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan!"-Grito Naruto.

Kakashi y Sakura, entraron a la casa y gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-"¡FELICIDADES QUE SEAN UNA FELIZ PAREJA!"

Sasuke quedo confuso y Naruto quedo rojo como un tomate.

-"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan¿no tienen nada mejor que hacer?"

-"En realidad no"-comento Sakura en voz baja, pero Naruto alcanzo a oírlo.

-"Lo supuse"

-"Ustedes me tenían intrigado, ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta y díganme cuando será la boda"- Dijo el hombre de cabellos grises mientras su ojo se veía sonriente.

-"¡Boda¿¡cual boda!"-Grito Sasuke con cara de pánico alo igual que Naruto.

-"Kakashi-sensei no te adelantes tanto"-Dijo la pelirosa mientras trataba de calmar a Naruto y a Sasuke que casi se morían del susto.

-"Vamos, vamos solo bromeo"

-"Bueno Kakashi-sensei tenemos que irnos ¿verdad?"-Sakura jalo a su sensei de la espalda mientras este se despedía de ambos.

El Uzumaki respiro aliviado al ver que se fueron.

-"mejor me voy a dormir"-Sasuke se dirigió a su habitación.

-"Sasuke, creo que es mejor que me marche"

-"Baka, ya es muy tarde"

-"Pero se como defenderme, soy un ninja ¿recuerdas?"

-"Como quieras"

El rubio miro la cara del Uchiha, quien lucía un tato enfadado era obvio que no quería que se fuera.

Naruto camino hacia Sasuke, que se encontraba sentado en la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Esta bien no me marcharé"

Sasuke agarró de la mano a Naruto y lo tiró a la cama.

-"Ah, Sasuke"

Sasuke le quito los zapatos y su ropa, dejándolo solamente con una playera negra y su boxer.

El Uchiha se puso en sima de Naruto y le comenzó a besar su cuello. Las lamidas y besos que le daba el Uchiha al rubio en su cuello le inquietaron,

Sasuke le besaba sus labios rojizos y pasaba sus manos bajo su playera.

-"No, Sasuke detente"

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Es solo que no puedo hacerlo"

-"Dobe¿acaso pensabas que te aria al gomas que besarte?"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Naruto no are nada, no por ahora"

-"Sasuke"

El Uzumaki cerro los ojos y dejo que los labios del Uchiha le besaran, le encantaba esa sensación, le hacia sentirse especial y querido por alguien ya que nunca nadie le había amado.

Sasuke se quito de encima del rubio y se acostó a su lado, el Uchiha abrazo a Naruto, quien recostó su cara en su pecho. Y sin mas espera ambos se durmieron.

Las horas pasaron y los primeros rayos del sol caían en las calles de Konoha. Algunas personas barrían las entradas de sus casas, otras salían a comprar y los niños jugaban en los parques.

El rubio se encontraba muy dormido, nada e hacia despertar, sin embargo un aroma paso por su nariz haciendo que se despertara al instante.

Camino por la casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde estaba Sasuke sentado comiendo.

-"¡Sasuke eso es ramen!"

-"¿Eh?"-Naruto beso la mejilla de Sasuke para agradecerle.

El Uzumaki se sentó cerca de Sasuke y se sirvió un plato grande de ramen.

Los bocados de Naruto eran grandes y apresurados, mientras que los de Sasuke eran pequeños y calmados.

-"dobe, come mas despacio"

-"ah, perdona ya e acabado"

Naruto se levanto y se fue a tomar un baño. Sasuke continuaba comiendo cuando de pronto.

-"¡Sasuke-kuuun, abre la puerta!"

Sasuke camino hasta la puerta y la abrió y para su sorpresa eran Sakura, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru.

-"¿Qué demonios Hacen aquí!-Sasuke estaba de nervios.

-"¿pues que mas hemos venido a visitarte Sasuke-kun"-Dijo Sakura sonriéndole a Sasuke.

-"En realidad nosotros solo queramos descansar un rato de Gaara"-Dijo Temari en un tono de voz muy bajo.

Sasuke tuvo que dejarles pasar resignado, quien tenia una vena en la frente apunto de estallar.

Naruto salió del baño de Sasuke.

-"¿Eh? Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?"-Pregunto Shikamaru.

-"Que no sabes Naruto y Sasuke-kun son novios"-Le dijo Ino.

-"¡QUEEEEEEEE!-Todos quedaron atontados al escuchar lo que dijo Ino.

Naruto empezó a toser al escuchar lo anterior, y Sasuke estaba tan rojo como la misma sangre.

-"En realidad por eso hemos venido, para celebrar la hermosa unión de estos dos"-Decía Sakura apuntando a ambos.

-"Sakura-chan, podrías dejar de divulgar lo nuestro, además no me acostumbro a llamarlo de ese modo"-Decía Naruto con un tono de voz bajito.

-"¿te refieres a decir que son novios?"

-"Algo así"-Decía Naruto mientras evitaba ver a Sasuke.

Todos miraron a Naruto.

-"y, dime Naruto Sasuke y tu ya han hecho "eso"-Decía la pelirosa mirando a Naruto con una cara malévola y una sonrisa.

-"¡QUEE!"

-"Pues si es algo muy natural"-Seguía diciendo la pelirosa.

-"No, claro que no"

-"¡NOOOOOOO!"-Gritaron todos.

-"Sasuke-kun ¿por qué no han hecho nada todavía?"

-"Que lento llevas tu relación con Naruto"

-"¿Eh?"

Naruto quiso irse, para que no le siguieran haciendo esa clase de preguntas pues le incomodaba, pero se tropezó con la alfombra y cayó boca abajo, lastimándose la barbilla.

-"Itai..."

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a Naruto y le ayudo a sentarse en el piso.

-"¿Estas bien Naruto?"

-"No, me he lastimado"

Sasuke noto la herida que tenia en su barbilla y se la toco con sus delicados dedos.

-"Ah"

-"Lo siento Naruto"

El Uchiha beso la herida del rubio, Naruto se ruborizo al sentir sus suaves y dulces labios.

-"Es mi idea o hay mucho calor aquí"-Dijo Temari abanicándose.

-"No entiendo como no han hecho nada"

-"Bueno los dejaremos solos en su ambiente de calor"-Todos salieron por la puerta y se fueron rápidamente.

Naruto y Sasuke suspiraron aliviados pues ya no aguantaban la tensión.

Sasuke se recostó en el piso boca arriba y con los brazos en la cabeza. El rubio se puso encima del Uchiha.

-"Naruto, no te apartes de mi"

-"Sasuke"

Naruto ruborizado se recostó en el pecho de Sasuke, podía escuchar sus latidos eran rápidos y su respiración agitada.

-"No me apartare de ti"

Sasuke descansó su cabeza en la de Naruto y con sus brazos rodeo el cuerpo de Naruto quien ya se había dormido encima de Uchiha.

Unos golpecitos se escucharon en la ventana de la sala. El Uchiha no quería levantar a Naruto así que dejo que entrara la persona que tocaba.

El hombre de cabellos grises ingresó a la sala del Uchiha.

-"Hmm, veo que están ocupados"

-"¿Qué deseas Kakashi?"

-"Solo vine a advertirte algo"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Sabes que Naruto tiene el Kyuubi ¿no es así?"

-"Sí"

-"bien, veras e hablado con la Okage-sama y le dije que tú y él"

-"¿LE HAZ DICHO?"

-"Vamos, vamos no te alarmes eso era de esperarse"

-"Continua"

-"Como decía, cuando notes raro a Naruto, como decirlo..Cuando veas que no te deja de observar y que esta sonrojado y su respiración es acelerada ten cuidado"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Recuerda que el Kyuubi tiene hormonas y cuando este provocado se le presentaran con el doble de fuerza"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Naruto no es tan tonto como párese, él sabe que eso le sucederá y talvez por eso trata de evitar el contacto hacia ti "

-"¡Me estas diciendo que yo no haga nada con él cuando todo mundo ya vino y me ha dicho que ¿por qué no he hecho "eso" con él!"

-"No te alarmes, hay solo un noventa por siento de probabilidad de que eso pase"

-"¿y el otro diez?"

-"No sirves haciendo el amor"

-"¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?"

-"Bueno te deseo suerte, nos vemos"-Kakashi se fue por la ventana y desapareció al instante.

Sasuke miro la cara de Naruto se veía muy lindo dormido en su pecho ¿Qué tan peligroso seria cuando este excitado?

**Nota:**

**¡Al fin terminado el primer capitulo!**

**Como verán este es un fanfic Yaoi así que si no les gusta no lo lean.**

**¡Espero sus reviews para saber que piensan!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 2.

La noche paso, Sasuke se quedó dormido al mirar la cara de Naruto, pues este lo producía una paz interna al mirarle.

Los primeros rayos del sol aparecieron iluminando cada hoja del árbol, que se encontraba junto a la casa, los pájaros que se paraban a descansar en aquel árbol tan grande, cantaban sin ninguna interrupción.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos lentamente, y pudo notar que todavía se encontraba en el piso de su sala, el rubio todavía se encontraba dormido encima de este.

Sasuke movió al rubio para que este se despertara, pero no obtuvo respuesta de este, el Uchiha sacudió el hombro de Naruto.

-"¿Naruto?"-Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse.

Sasuke sacudió bruscamente a Naruto hasta que este por fin abrió sus ojos.

-"¿Qué sucede Sasuke?".

El Uchiha suspiro aliviado.-"Creí que algo malo te pasaba no despertabas"

-"Hmm, es que hace mucho que no dormía tan cómodo"

-"Voy a darme un baño."-Sasuke se levanto del piso dejando a Naruto.

-"No tardes"

-"Tardare cuanto quiera"

El Kitsune se quedo pensativo por un rato, era genial amanecer junto a Sasuke. Y sobretodo quedarse a solas con él por tanto tiempo, y ya no tenía que preocuparse por Sakura, pues ya sabia sobre su relación.

El Uchiha salió del baño, estaba mojado y no traía puesta su camiseta, por el cual se podía ver su abdomen bien marcado por los entrenamientos, su cabello estaba mojado y los mechones negros le tapaban la cara, era una perfección de joven.

El Kitsune quedo atónito al ver al perfecto Uchiha y un tic nervioso tenia en sus manos.

-"Sasuke, podrías vestirte" –El rubio no podía dejar de mirarle.

-"¿Te molesta que salga así?"

-"No, pero.."

La cara de Naruto comenzó a quedar roja y su respiración era agitada, sus manos le temblaban, estaba sudando mucho.

Sasuke miro a Naruto y vio que estaba colorado, sin embargo las palabras de Kakashi le cruzaron por la mente. Así que reaccionó rápidamente y se puso la camisa.

-"¿Estas bien Naruto?"

-"Ah..Si, si estoy bien"-Naruto bajo la cabeza y trato de contenerse.

Sasuke se acerco a Naruto y se sentó al lado de él. Pero eso no fue buena idea por que el rubio esta conteniendo sus ganas.

-"Oye Naruto ¿hay algo que quieras contarme?"

-"¿Eh, de que?"-El Kitsune no miraba a Sasuke.

-"Hmm, algo que tenga que ver con tus emociones"

-"No, no tengo nada que contar"

-"¿Seguro?"

-"Sí¿por qué la pregunta?"

-"No por nada"

Sasuke no le creía ninguna palabra, sobretodo que Kakashi le había dicho sobre su problema de no poder contenerse a "eso" y ahora que había visto la reacción que tuvo cuando salió este del baño.

Sasuke agarro la mano de Naruto estaba sudando, y su cara no recuperaba el tono normal de su piel seguía rojiza.

¿Pero que pasaba? ya habían besado y tocado varias veces ¿Por qué será que nunca había sentido alguna clase de "emoción más profunda" asía él.

-"Eh, Sasuke..no me siento muy bien"

-"¿Qué te ocurre?"

-"No lose, tengo escalofríos"

El Uchiha toco la frente de Naruto, estaba sudando demasiado y su respiración era demasiado agitada.

_- Malditas hormonas por que tenían que actuar ahora, no sé cuanto tiempo más pueda soportarlo, sobretodo porque Sasuke se ve tan bien, lo peor es que su mano suave me esta tocando ¿qué hago¡¡Ya no lo soporto!.-_

-"Naruto ¿Por qué no te recuestas?"

-"Lo haría pero no puedo"

-"¿Por qué?

Naruto ya había tenido un problema entre sus piernas, pero no pensaba decirle nada pues le daba demasiada vergüenza.

-"No es solo que no quiero levantarme"

-"Hmm¿Qué te parece si te preparo un poco de ramen para que te sientas mejor?"

-"No, no tengo hambre"

-"¿Eh?"

El Uchiha miro extrañado al rubio, pues este nunca rechazaba un plato de ramen. Sin embargo depuse de unos minutos, el rubio no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, no le miraba como siempre, le miraba de una forma un tanto provocativa.

Y sin previo aviso este se acerco, y se puso cara a cara con Sasuke.

-"¿Qué te pasa Naruto?"

-"Yo te necesito Sasuke"

El Uchiha abrió grandemente sus ojos como gesto de sorpresa, y miro a Naruto quien estaba sonrojado. Puso sus manos en el pecho del Uchiha y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los del Uchiha.

-"¿Naruto que te pasa?"

-"Te necesito, quiero que me toques y que me beses"

Sasuke se ruborizo al sentir las manos de Naruto acariciarle el pecho.

_-Demonios, será que no pudo aguantar sus hormonas.-_

El rubio besaba a Sasuke, quien intentaba alejar a Naruto de si, pero este no pudo ya que este se había sentado en las piernas el Uchiha.

-"Naruto detente"

-"No puedo, te necesito"

La sangre de Naruto hervía al máximo y sus mejillas estaba en un color rojo sangre, pues este no pudo soportar contenerse por mas tiempo.

Naruto comenzó a lamerle el cuello, Sasuke no quería que Naruto le este haciendo eso pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo?

-"Sasuke ¿por qué no me tocas?"

-"No, quiero Naruto"

Los ojos de Naruto estaban empezando a tomar un color diferente como un color miel.

-"Sasuke.."-Naruto besaba y lamía la oreja de Sasuke.

-"Naruto, tienes que controlarte"-Pequeños gemidos se le escapaban a Sasuke, haciendo que el Uzumaki se excitará más.

Naruto volvió a besar a Sasuke pero esta vez sus lenguas rozaron, Sasuke quería detener a Naruto por una parte pero por otra quería que siguiera pues este ya le gustaba lo que le hacia.

Naruto alzo la camiseta de Sasuke y le lamía el abdomen, no podía parar. Su piel se erizo al sentir las caricias de este.

-"Naruto, no sigas"

El rubio no hacia caso a las palabras de Sasuke, pues se estaba dejando llevar por su sentir. Naruto se comenzó a quitar su ropa.

-"Ejem¿interrumpo algo?"-Una voz se escucho detrás del sillón.

Sasuke miro, a quien les interrumpió, y se puso bien su camiseta.

-"¿Qué te dije Sasuke?"

Sasuke estaba ruborizado, pues menuda situación en la que los encontró Kakashi.

_-Demonios porque ahora tenia que entrar..Aunque la verdad es que ya me estaba asustando Naruto-._

-"Se que es difícil pero ya te dije que hacerlo seria un gran inconveniente para ti"- Dijo sonriendo.

-"Kakashi¿nos estabas espiando como es que saliste de la nada?-La cara de Sasuke estaba seria y con una vena en la frente.

-"no te escuche ¿qué dijiste?"

_-Maldito Kakashi pervertido-._

Naruto se movió, y miro a Sasuke quien estaba sentado.

-"Tienes suerte de que todavía no había empezado Sasuke"

El Uchiha le puso su camisa a Naruto, pues solo él tenia derecho de verle.

-"¿Qué pasaría Kakashi?"

-"Hmm, pues la verdad, no te pudo decir que ya que solo una vez he visto a Naruto de ese modo"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Hmm, si fue un gran problema calmarle"

-"¿Qué fue?"-Sasuke no estaba muy seguro de querer saberlo pero a un así le preguntó.

Kakashi se sentó junto a Sasuke y Naruto, quien esta recostado con la mirada perdida en la espalda de Sasuke y con los brazos alrededor de este.

-"Hmm, pues veras"

**Recuerdo según Kakashi.**

Era una mañana tranquila, solo estaban Sasuke y Sakura entrenando pues Naruto se había quedando holgazaneando, en la rama de un árbol.

-"Sasuke-kun ¿puedes venir un momento? es que se perdió mi kunai"

-"¿Y cual es la diferencia? si tienes más y todos son iguales"

-"No, ese era especial.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por que ese me acompaño a todas las misiones que hemos hecho juntos."

A petición de Sakura Sasuke tuvo que ayudar la.

Naruto en el árbol no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, pues sus sentimientos ya habían cambiado, ya no sentía lo mismo por Sakura.

Sasuke encontró el Kunai de Sakura y esta agradecida le beso la mejilla. Naruto observó cómo Sakura beso a Naruto, por lo cual este se molesto y bajo.

Sakura se fue antes de ver a Naruto bajar del árbol pero Sasuke se quedó recostado en el pasto.

Unos pasos se escucharon aproximarse a este.

-"¿Qué quieres Naruto?"

-"Baka, solo he venido amistosamente a recostarme en el pasto junto a ti"

Paso un rato y ambos estaban recostados en el piso cuando Naruto comenzó a preguntarle cosas a Sasuke.

-"Oye Sasuke"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Te gusta Sakura-chan?"

-"¿Pero que pregunta es esa? Claro que no."

-"¿Entonces no sentiste nada en que te beso?"

-"No¿qué habría de sentir?"

-"¿Y te gusta alguien?"-Naruto comenzó a ruborizarse.

-"¿Eh¿Para que lo quieres saber?"

-"Solo dime"

-"Si, me gusta alguien"-La cara de Naruto quedó muy seria.

-"Hmm, ya veo"

-"¿Por qué?"

El corazón de Naruto se agitó ¿Qué podía responderle¿Que a él le gustaba Sasuke?.El Uzumaki se sentó de golpe.

-"pues..porque, a mi también me gusta alguien"

-"¿Quién es¿Sakura?"

-"No"

-"¿Entonces?"

-"pues..es.."

_-Si no se lo digo ahora puede que no haya otra oportunidad.-_

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a sudar al igual que él, su corazón latía rápido, su respiración se agitó y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo intenso.

-"Pues..es..es.."

Sasuke estaba intrigado en saber quien era así que se quedó a escucharle.

-"Es"-Naruto trago saliva.

-"¿Es?"

-"¡Eres tu Sasuke!"-Naruto quedo rojo como tomate, mientras Sasuke le miraba, si dirigirle la palabra.

Sasuke se levanto y camino hasta Naruto. Se hincó y puso sus manos en la barbilla del Kitsune. Sus manos eran suaves y cálidas.

Sasuke miro tiernamente a Naruto, jamás había mirado de ese modo a Naruto.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaban al mirarle y sus mejillas blancas tomaron un tono rojo.

Sus labios rosas se veían suaves y dulces, acerco lentamente sus labios a los de Naruto, hasta que estos rozaron.

Naruto movía su boca degustando los labios de Sasuke, en efecto eran muy suaves, la cara de Naruto estaba totalmente roja, pero quería seguir besando a Sasuke quién comenzó a besar su cuello y a darle pequeñas lamidas.

-"Naruto, tu también me gustas"

-"Sasuke.."

Sasuke se levanto y se fue caminando tranquilamente, pero Naruto se quedo perplejo, su corazón le latía muy rápido y sus manos le temblaban, no dejaba de ver como se alejaba Sasuke.

Todavía sentía la lengua de Sasuke pasarle por su cuello y el beso de Sasuke.

Naruto toco sus labios que fueron besados, ya no pudo controlarse, pues era la primera vez que alguien le basaba.

Recordaba sus manos acariciarle la cara, sus suaves y hermosas manos.

Poco a poco fue entrando en un transe. Sus ojos comenzaron a tomar un color miel, su cara y cuerpo sudaban sin detenerse, pues su mente le llevo a imaginarse tras "cosas".

Kakashi que fue a ver como iban sus alumnos en el entrenamiento solo vio a Naruto sentado, con la mirada perdida, susurrando el nombre de Sasuke.

-"¿Eh¿Naruto estas bien donde están Sakura y Sasuke?"

-"Sasuke.."

Kakashi miro los ojos de Sasuke ya habían tomado un tono dorado y no paraba de sudar.

-"Necesito a Sasuke"-Decía en pequeños suspiros.

Kakashi se sentó junto a Naruto a ver que le pasaba. El rubio miro a Kakashi, y se acerco a este.

-"Naruto ¿estas bien?"

-"Sasuke"

-"¿Eh? creo que se fue no lo he visto"

-"Necesito el cuerpo de Sasuke"

-"Emm, ese comportamiento no es normal en ti Naruto"

-"Lo necesito"-Naruto estaba sonrojado, pues sino tenia a Sasuke en ese momento algo feo le pasaría a Kakashi.

Kakashi se levanto para dejar a Naruto, pero este no pudo ya que Naruto le agarro la pierna.

-"Naruto suéltame"

-"Yo lo necesito"

-"¿Qué te pasa Naruto?"

-"Yo.."

Naruto se abalanzó a Kakashi y ahí...

**Fin del recuerdo según Kakashi.**

Una vena de la frente de Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar.

-"¿Quieres decir que Naruto te.."

-"En realidad ese si que fue un día pesado, además te clava sus colmillos y garras"

-"¿Pero tú y él?"

-"Y lo peor es que no te suelta"

-"tú y él.."

-"Auque se puede decir que no fue demasiado fuerte porque han habido peores y a veces hasta estaba con Tsunade hablando sobre algo importante y Naruto se alborota"

-"¿QQUUUEEEE?"-Sasuke ya tenia un tic nervioso.

-"No te preocupes, él siempre quería desquitarse con migo después de que pasaba algo entre ustedes, pero nunca lo logro, pues nunca le deje aunque si me llego a lastimar"

Sasuke suspiro aliviado.

-"Ah, pero puede que al día siguiente no recuerde nada, como si se hubiera tomado muchas botellas de sake, pero creo que no sucederá lo mismo, ya que estas con él"

-"A que te refieres"

-"Ya lo veras, solo te aconsejo que no lo hagas"-Kakashi explotó una nube de humo y se fue.

-"Como odio que haga eso, además como ¿quiere que lo evite? es imposible."

Naruto que estaba dormido apoyado en la espalda y abrazado de este despertó.

-"Sasuke ¿qué paso?"

-"Ah, Naruto ¿no recuerdas?"

-"No"

-"Sasuke, abrázame"

A petición del Kitsune Sasuke abrazo a Naruto, que quedo colorado al sentir los brazos cálidos del Uchiha.

-"Sasuke, haz cambiado mucho"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Antes me mirabas de una manera muy fría y seria pero ahora me miras de una manera alegre y cálida"

-"Naruto.."-Sasuke observo los ojos azules de Naruto y sus mejillas coloradas.

_-Es imposible como quiere que no te toque, ni te bese, si lo necesito lo eres todo para mí-._

Sasuke abrazo fuertemente al rubio, quien disfrutaba del abrazo de este.

-"Sasuke"

-"Dime"

-"¿Todavía puedes preparar el ramen?"

-"Baka"-Sasuke beso a Naruto en la mejilla y este fue ala cocina a preparar el ramen.

Segundos después alguien toco la puerta, Naruto se dirigió a abrirla.

-"Sakura-chan ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

-"Hola Naruto ¿se puede?"

-"Si, pasa"

-"Gracias"

Naruto cerro la puerta dejando entrar a Sakura.

Sakura suspiro-"Que días tan aburridos los de ahora"-Dijo Sakura sentándose en una silla del comedor.

-"Bueno, para mi no son aburridos"-Dijo el rubio sonrojado.

-"Oye Naruto y ¿Sasuke-kun?"

-"En la cocina"

-"¿QUEEE¿¡Esta cocinando?"

-"En realidad seguro que se escapo por la ventana de la cocina para comprar ramen, ya que nunca lo ha cocinado y no sabe como"-Dijo el Kitsune sonriendo.

Unas gotitas de sudor salieron de la cabeza de Sasuke que se encontraba en la cocina, pues lo escucho todo.

-"Naruto debes estar muy feliz"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Ya tienes a una persona con la que puedes estar siempre, y nunca se cansara de ti, que te demuestra que te ama y jamás te hará daño, debes querer demasiado a Sasuke-Kun, ya que el se nota que ha cambiado radicalmente en su forma de ser, al estar tato tiempo con tigo."

-" Sasuke, él es lo que más quiero"

Sakura sonrió.

Sasuke que seguía en la cocina y estaba probando si ya estaba listo el ramen se atraganto, al escuchar las palabras de Naruto.

Sasuke llevo a la mesa tres tazones con, ramen quien estaba rojo todavía. Naruto miro a Sasuke y vio que estaba sonrojado y le sonrió haciendo que quedara más rojo todavía.

Los tres comían tranquilamente el ramen, fue un momento agradable para los tres, ya que hacia mucho que no estaban, solos conversando, sin que Sakura estuviera fastidiando a Naruto y alabando a Sasuke y que Naruto se peleara con Sasuke. Pues eso ya no iba a ocurrir más.

De pronto unas voces interrumpieron su paz.

-"¡EEEH¡¡Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke!"

Sakura que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, se levanto a abrir con el tazón de ramen en sus manos por miedo a que sea Chouji y entrara y se lo comiera.

Sin embargo solo se trataba de Ino y Shikamaru.

-"¿Se puede?"

Sakura dejo entrar a shikamaru e Ino, pero al entrar Ino accidentalmente tropezó con un pequeño escalón que había antes de entrar a la casa lo que ocasionó, que Ino se cayera encima de Sakura y el tazón de ramen saliera volando, que casualmente le cayó a Sasuke.

Ino miro apenada a Sasuke pues fue su culpa que le cayera encima, Naruto miro de reojo a Sasuke que estaba bañado de la sopa.

El Uchiha tenia en la cara y en el cuerpo, El rubio se le quedó viendo por unos instantes y se imaginó que el caldo, que era de un color amarillento era otra cosa, pues como era espeso y lo tenia en la cara hizo que Naruto mal pensara.

No se pudo controlar y de su nariz salieron litros de sangre, como le pasaba a cualquier hombre al ver a una mujer con poca ropa.

-"¡Naruto!"-Grito Sakura asustada.

Ino y shikamaru quedaron perplejos al ver la reacción de Naruto y Sasuke se acerco a este.

-"Baka ¿qué te estas imaginado?"-Dijo Sasuke tapándole la nariz con una tela.

-"Eh, no nada" –Naruto miraba apenado a Sasuke.

-"¡Ino baka, fíjate por donde caminas!"-Grito Sakura con una mirada de terror.

-"¡Y tu donde te paras!"

Sasuke se dirigió al baño para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

_-Rayos, eso solo a provocado a Naruto, espero que no comience de nuevo-. _

Al paso de unos minutos Sasuke salió del baño y se encontró a Sakura, Shikamaru e Ino quienes le ayudaban a limpiar el ramen que se había caído. La pelirosa

-"Sasuke-kun ¿Esta todo bien? a Naruto no le había visto reaccionar de ese modo y nunca le ha pasado al ver a una mujer"

-"En realidad no.."-Sasuke suspiro.

-"¿Eh?"

"Es una larga historia"-dijo Sasuke ruborizado.

-"¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?"

-"No lo creo"

-"Bueno, si necesitas algo me dices"

-"Sí.."

Sasuke se dirigió al comedor donde estaba Naruto tapándose la nariz. Estaba sentado en la silla mirando al vació.

_-Demonios que haré para que me deje de ocurrir esto, no lo puedo evitar cada vez que veo a Sasuke el me..-._

Naruto sintió una mano acariciarle la espalda dulcemente, Sasuke miraba al rubio tiernamente intentaba calmarle.

-"Ah, Sasuke"

-"¿Estas bien?"

-" Si, no me paso nada"

-"Sasuke"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Hueles muy bien"

Sasuke beso el cuello de Naruto quien desvió la mirada del Uchiha. Naruto intentaba contenerse, pero era muy difícil pues se trataba de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se ruborizo al ver a Naruto igual mente sonrojado. Este rodeo el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos, Naruto que se encontraba volteado, bajo la mirada. Cerro los ojos y dejo que su cálido abrazo le calmara.

**Nota:**

**Hoooe! Pues aquí esta el segundo capitulo..jeje! Y a las personas que me leyeron muchas gracias por leerlo¡me hacen muy Felizz!**

**Manden de reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 3.

La ventana de la habitación dejaba entrar el viento fuerte y frió, la alcoba era muy solitaria, pero dicha ventana era enorme y se podía observar muy bien la villa de Konoha desde ahí. El viento movía las cortinas blancas y largas de esta, la luz del día iluminaba perfectamente toda la habitación.

Se encontraba acostado en la cama, era tan suave, las sabanas eran de una tela muy parecida a la ceda, y las almohadas estaban muy blandas, restregaba los pies en dicha cama, inconscientemente, pues al frotarlos una sensación como de hormigueo le acariciaba plantas de sus pies. Una persona entró sin preguntar a la habitación, se acercó a la cama y a un lado de esta en buró asentó una bandeja con una taza con té y unas galletas de arroz.

Miró con atención su cara, los mechones de su cabello dorado caían en su frente, sus ojos cerrados se veían perfectos, sus labios estaban de un color rojizo; se podía observar su pecho moverse cada vez que tomaba aire para respirar. Puso una de sus manos en la cara del Kitsune, al sentir la mano de este no pudo evitar moverse pero no se despertó.

Al notar que no se despertaba, este miro con más atención la cara del rubio, sus labios absolutamente rojos eran muy tentadores para el Uchiha, así que sin pensarlo mas se puso sobre el Uzumaki y acerco su cara. Sasuke acercaba lentamente sus labios a los del Kitsune, y sin que este se diera cuenta la mano de Naruto se estaba levantando.

La colocó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza del vengador, y lo jalo hacia delante de tal manera que sus labios besaron. Sasuke abrió sus ojos, miro la cara del rubio y se dio cuenta que estaba despierto y solo estaba fingiendo estar dormido para que este le mimara. Una tierna sonrisa salió de los labios de Sasuke al mirar a Naruto recostado en su cama, el Uchiha se sentó en la cama, Naruto no soltaba la mano de este.

-"Naruto tu desayuno"-El Uzumaki observo la bandeja que tenia las galletas y la taza de té.

-"¿Y el ramen?"

-"No es saludable solo comer ramen"

-"Pero es que eso"

-"Tu solo cómelo"-Sasuke salió de la habitación, donde se encontraba Naruto.

El Kitsune se levanto de la cama estirando sus brazos, se puso unas pantuflas azules, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, rascándose la espalda se dirigió hasta la sala donde encontró sentado a Sasuke leyendo un libro y tomando una taza de té.

-"Sasuke"

-"¿Qué pasa dobe?"-Sasuke dejo de leer el libro para prestarle atención a Naruto.

-"Oye..¿Acaso ya no te gusto?."

-"¿Eh¿Por qué dices eso?"-El Uchiha arqueo una ceja.

-"Pues es que.."-el Kitsune jugaba sus manos, como Hinata solía hacer.

-"¿Que es?"

-"Es que..¿Por qué no me haces nada?"

Sasuke que estaba bebiendo un sorbo de su té no pudo evitar escupirlo y atragantarse al momento en que Naruto hablo. Se daba pequeños golpecitos en su pecho para tranquilizarse.

-"Na..Naruto ¿En qué estas pensando?"-La voz de Sasuke se escuchaba temblorosa, por la atragantada.

-"Sasuke¡yo quiero que me hagas "eso"!"-Naruto estaba completamente rojo.

El Uchiha ya no buscaba como tranquilizarse, pues un ataque de tos le vino, simplemente no podía creer que Naruto le estuviera pidiendo "eso". Sin embargo Sasuke también estaba rojo.

Era el momento que siempre espero, solo de ponerse a pensar, como las manos de Naruto le acariciarían el cuerpo y como disfrutaría el momento, además de que miles de imágenes le torturaban en su mente, sé éxito, y par su mala suerte Naruto le estaba mirando con una cara de que se lo pedía a gritos, necesitaba el cuerpo de Sasuke y él el de Naruto. ¡Pero! No podía, pues hasta que Naruto no se controlara eso estaba fuera de su alcance.

-"Lo siento, Naruto no puedo"

-"¿Eh¿Por qué?"

-"Pues, porque no quiero no me da ganas de hacerlo contigo"

-"Sasuke.."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Entonces..Si ya no te gusto"-Unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azules del rubio.

-"Espera Naruto"

-"¡Lo sabia, sabia que te habías enamorado de otra persona!"-el Kitsune se aporreaba una y otra vez con la pared, y lloraba como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete preferido.

-"¡Naruto!"

-"¿Quién es?"

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto quien se negó a mirarle, pero el Uchiha con una mano atrapo las del rubio y las apoyo contra la pared y con la otra agarro la barbilla de Naruto y le beso para que este se calmara_.-Los labios de Sasuke, son tan suaves, siento que me embriago cada vez que me besa, además huele delicioso y esta tan..-._Sasuke dejo de besar al Kitsune antes de que eso llegara a mas, Naruto ya se había tranquilizado y ya no estaba llorando.

-"Dobe, cómo crees que té voy a dejar de querer, si eres lo mejor para mí"

-"Pero"

-"Simplemente no estoy listo para eso"

-"Pero Sasuke yo quiero"

-"Sé que tú lo quieres pero tu mucho menos estas listo para eso"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Mira hay algo que debes saber"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

Sasuke suspiro y cuando estaba apunto de decírselo una persona intervino entre ellos, haciendo que Sasuke estalle por dentro y tuviera ganas de matarle, pero se tuvo que contener.

-"Ah¿Cómo entraste Kakashi?"

-"No deberían de dejar todas sus ventanas abiertas así como fui yo podría entrar cualquiera"

-"¿Para que haz venido?"

-"En realidad quiero hablar contigo Sasuke"

-"Hmm, espero que no sea otro de tus comentarios, porque no me han ayudado para nada"

-"Ha..¿Cómo dices?"-el hombre de cabellos grises evitó la mirada del Uchiha.

-"Espérame un momento Naruto"

-"No"

-"¿Hmm?"

-"Yo quiero saber que tanto hablan ustedes"

-"Bien, te lo diré"

Sasuke se sentó en la mesa del comedor, esperando que Naruto se sentara junto a él para explicarle. Sería una platica larga y un tanto desconcertante. El Uzumaki se sentó al lado de vengador, unos minutos pasaron en silencio esperando que Sasuke comenzara a hablar pero este no abría la boca para decirle nada.-"¿Y bien?"- La cara de Naruto estaba siendo sostenida por su brazo, tenia una cara de aburrimiento, pero nadie le decía nada.

-"Como decirlo"-Kakashi tenia un gesto pensativo, colocaba sus manos en su barbilla mientras paseaba la vista por todo el lugar.

-"Eres un maniático sexual"-Decía Sasuke mirando seriamente la cara del rubio.

-"¡QQUUUEEEE!"-El Kitsune estaba apunto de quedar en shock, por tales palabras del vengador.

-"Calma, calma Naruto, en cierto modo si es verdad pero.."-Kakashi fue interrumpido por un grito ensordecedor.

-"¡ESO NO ME HACE SENTIR MEJOR¿A QUE SE REFIEREN? DIGANMELO"

-"Hmmm, ya te lo he dicho"

-"¿por qué me dices tales cosas?"

El Uchiha suspiro para comenzar.-"Veras, últimamente te haz estado comportando de una forma muy extraña, cada vez que me vez sientes una sensación de deseo ¿Verdad?"

Naruto se ruborizo y contesto tímidamente-"S..si"

-"Eso es por el Kyuubi"

-"¿Qué tiene que ver el Kyuubi?"

-"A él le debes que tus hormonas se alboroten y no te puedas controlar"

-"¿Eh?"

-"¿No lo recuerdas?"

-"No"

-"Lo supuse"-Decía Kakashi mientras se acercaba al rubio.

-"¿Qué es?"

-"En el tiempo en que no eras nada de Sasuke, tú estuviste comportando te de una manera diferente, cada vez que le veías tus pupilas quedaban de un color almíbar, tu respiración se volvía más aguda, y tus manos temblaban a cada rato"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Y cuando no estabas con él, como ultimo recurso era yo, y me tratabas de obligar a "hacerlo"

-"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"-Naruto trataba de salir de un trastorno nervioso, mientras Sasuke miraba con el entrecejo fruncido a Kakashi.

-"estas bromeando ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei?"

-"Lamentablemente no, pero no te preocupes ya que no llego a pasar nada entre nosotros"-El ojo de Kakashi se notaba feliz. El Kitsune dio un gran suspiro al escuchar al hombre de cabellos grises, esto era demasiado preocupante.

-"Pero, las consecuencias al descontrolarte podrían ser severas"

-"¿De que modo?"

-"Hmm, podrías dejar lastimado a alguien"-Kakashi miro a Sasuke, quien estaba pensativo.

-"Y..y ¿cómo lo evito?"

-"Pues debes dejar de hacer lo que acostumbras con él"

-"¿Cómo qué?"

-"Como basarle y tocarle, al igual que dormir juntos"

-"Pero ¿Por qué?"

-"Cualquier cosa te pude descontrolar Naruto"

-"¿Y que pasa si no quiero?"

-"Hmm, simplemente Sasuke será herido gravemente por ti"

-"¡Noo¡Maldito Kyuubi¿Por que tenía que ser un pervertido?"

-"Y debes controlarle así como lo haces con tu chakra"

-"Bien les dejo tengo una cita con mi Icha Icha Paradise"-Kakashi salió de la casa mirando a Naruto con una cara perversa.

_-Se me hace que Kakashi sabe mas de lo que dice sobretodo¿Por qué lo sabe él? No puede ser que solo sea por que lo vio un par de veces así, es algo mas lose...-_La mente del Uchiha estaba algo confundida en el momento. El Kitsune se acerco a Sasuke quien estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala.

-"O..oye Sasuke"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?"

-"¿Para que?"

-"¡Cómo que para qué!"

-"No quería preocuparte"

-"Uh"-El rubio miraba la frágil y delicada cara del Uchiha, sus ojos negros destellaban por la luz, sus mejillas tenían un ligero tono rosado, sus labios lucían rojos y su piel suave y blanca le producía querer tocarla; los mechones negros de su cabello caían en su cara acariciándole.

_-¡No, contrólate! Debes hacerlo sino algo malo ocurrirá, o al menos eso es lo que dijo Kakashi-sensei-._El Uchiha miraba detenidamente todas las facciones del Uzumaki, sus ojos sumamente azules le fascinaban.

-"Sabes que a partir de ahora seremos como antes ¿no?"-Naruto se hincó, quedando a la altura de la cintura del Uchiha quien, tiernamente le acariciaba su mejilla.

-"Si, lose pero solo será un tiempo"

-"No lose"

-"¿Eh¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Pues, como quieres que me controle, es imposible sobretodo tratándose de ti"-Decía Naruto sonrojado y un tanto molesto.

-"Baka"

-"Además, yo no puedo estar sin tocarte y besarte es un tormento.."-El Kitsune serró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la situación, Sasuke tomo la cara de este dándole un beso, no cualquiera, si no uno en donde le entrego todos su sentimientos, ya que era el último que se darían en un largo tiempo_.-Naruto, no creas que solo tu te sientes mal, yo también te necesito-._

El rubio movía sus labios desesperadamente tenia la necesidad de sentir los de él. Se aparto de Sasuke mirándole con un rubor en su rostro, recostó su cara en el pecho del Uchiha, abrazándole la cintura.

-"Bueno, creo que a partir de ahora todo será aburrido"-Decía Naruto mientras acariciaba suavemente el pecho del vengador.

-"No tiene porque serlo, todavía estoy contigo ¿o no?"

-"Si"-El Uchiha le sonrió levemente al Kitsune.

El atardecer llegó, la villa como siempre estaba tranquila. Algunos faroles se veían prenderse para iluminar las calles aun repletas de gente. El cielo tenia un color anaranjado, y entre las nubes se escondía el sol. Naruto le pidió al Uchiha salir un rato pues no quería quedarse en su casa pensando mas tiempo, sobre el asunto.

-"Oye Naruto ¿qué quieres hacer?"

-"Hmm, pensaba pasar a mi casa para buscar mi ropa, ya que últimamente me he estado poniendo la tuya"

Mientras caminaban, una serie de dudas asaltaron la mente del Uzumaki_.-¿Qué are¿Será incorrecto agarrar de la mano a Sasuke mientras caminamos, No lo creo ¿Pero que tal si me cree un degenerado, No, simplemente no puedo-_Sin embargo, Naruto sintió una calidez. Se trataba de la mano de Uchiha, quien lucia sonrojado por el acto.

-"¿Sasuke?"

-"¿Qué? No quieres que lo haga"

-"No, no es eso es que nunca me habías tomado de la mano antes"

-"Lo hago porque esto será lo mas que podremos acercarnos"

-"Ah, oye"

-"Dime"

-"ya hemos llegado ¿quieres entrar?"

-"Pues que más"

El Uzumaki abrió la puerta de su casa, seguía igual de desarreglada que siempre estaba totalmente oscura y desolada, camino hasta el interruptor de luz. Se aproximo ha su habitación donde agarro una maleta pequeña donde metió ropa limpia, ramen instantáneo y su pequeña cartera en forma de rana.

Cerro la maleta llena de cosas y aviso a Sasuke que ya había terminado, ambos salieron de la casa, Naruto cerró la puerta con llave y se alejaron de esta. Caminaron por el puesto de Ichiraku, pero extraña mente Naruto no le pidió al vengador que le invitara a cenar, Sasuke no hizo caso de ese acto, talvez no tenía hambre.

-"Me encantan las tardes como esta"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Je, porque estoy con tú compañía Sasuke baka¿Por qué mas sería?"

-"No lose tal vez, porque es una tarde agradable sin obligaciones por cumplir"

-"Hmm, oye ¿podemos visitar a Tsunade oba-chan? Hace tiempo que no se nada de ella"

-"Como quieras"

El Kitsune arrastro al Uchiha hasta el edificio de la okage, subió las largas y eternas escaleras hasta llegar a su oficina. Naruto abrió la puerta discretamente mirando por ella, noto a la mujer sentada y con los brazos en el escritorio durmiendo sobre estos.

Una mirada maliciosa salió de la cara de Naruto y se acercó hasta esta sin hacer ruido alguno, bajo su cabeza dejando su boca al lado del oído de la okage quien dormía placidamente. Tomo aire y dejo escapar un grito ensordecedor que hizo que la godaime despertara igualmente gritando pero por el susto.

-"¡Naruto!"-Una vena estaba cerca de estallar en la frente de Tsunade.

Naruto solo reía, hasta lagrimas le salían de los ojos por la reacción de esta, la okage se levanto de la silla dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio.

-"¡Por qué demonios me haz levantado de esa manera!"

-"Solo quería divertirme un rato"

Tsunade notó la presencia del Uchiha quien estaba parado observado lo que hacían ambos. La okage miro con perversidad a Naruto.

-"Hmm, Naruto no me dijiste que tu novio también estaba aquí"

-"¡Eh! Tsunade oba-chan, no le digas así"

-"Y dime, dime Naruto ¿Cómo esta todo entre ustedes dos¿Hay algo nuevo?"

-"No"

-"Vamos no seas aguafiestas estas en confianza"

-"Hmmm"

-"Supongo que si es difícil lidiar con ese problema tuyo"

-"¿Uh?"

La godaime solo sonrió, se levanto de la silla y se puso frente a Naruto, quien solo miraba lo que hacia Tsunade. Se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, y le susurro en voz baja.-" te resultara muy doloroso hacer "eso" sobre todo si es tu primera vez, pero estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras mucho por que es con Sasuke"

Los ojos del Uzumaki se abrieron bastante, un tono rojo salió de su piel, de sus orejas salía vapor y gotas de sudor de su frente. El Uchiha miraba con una ceja arqueada a Naruto y la godaime reía para sus adentros.

-"Tsu..Tsunade oba-chan, no era necesario que me dijeras aquello"-El rubio se abanicaba con una mano, sentía mucho calor ante el comentario de la okage.

-"A todos le pasa tarde o temprano, no te avergüences"

-"Es que.."

-"Además se trata de Uchiha Sasuke estoy segura de que lo disfrutaras"-La godaime disfrutaba fastidiar a Naruto, las reacciones que tenia eran demasiado graciosas para ella.

-"¡Ya basta Tsunade oba-chan!"

-"Oye, Naruto"-El rubio volteo a ver a Sasuke, de un modo discreto para no pensar en todas las tonterías que le dijo la mujer igualmente rubia.

-"¿Qué pasa Sasuke?"

-"Debo hablar a solas con Tsunade-sama espérame afuera"

-"Ah, sí"-El rubio extrañado salio de la oficina de la godaime, cerró la puerta y se apoyó detrás de esta, esperando a que el vengador terminara de hablar con la Okage.

El pasillo estaba silencioso una que otra pasaba por ahí, estaba parado y desolado y solo podía escuchar las palabras de Tsunade le giraban en la mente, pensaba que tal vez debía olvidarse de tal asunto y regresar a la vida normal que tenia antes, pues nunca podría controlar aquel asunto, no era tan fácil como controlar el chakra del Kyuubi, era más difícil que eso, pero solo de pensar que estaría lejos de Sasuke eso le aterraba, no quería dejarlo ¿pero que tal si le lastima al no poder controlarse?

_-Sasuke ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan perfecto, solo por eso tengo tantos deseos de...- _El rubio cayó encima de algo suave, se trataba del Uchiha que había abierto la puerta de la oficina de la okage.

-"¿Qué haces baka?"

-"Ah ¿Ya haz terminado¿Qué hablaste con Tsunade oba-chan?"-El vengador cerró la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade, jaló al rubio de su brazo y lo llevó hasta la salida del edificio de la godaime.

El Uchiha miraba seriamente la cara del Kitsune, lo que le provocaba cierto nerviosismo al ver que le observaba así.-"Le he dicho que dejare de hacer misiones por un tiempo"

-"¿Qué, pero por que?"

-"Es mejor encargarme de otros asuntos"

-"¿Cómo cuales¿Qué es más importante que eso?"

-"Tú, dobe"

-"¿Ah¿Y para que decidiste dejar las misiones por un tiempo? si no estoy enfermo ni nada"

-"Naruto, lo que tienes ahora no sabemos como te pueda afectar por eso es mejor que me quede un tiempo con tigo para vigilarte. No quiero que te pase nada"

El Kitsune miró al Uchiha quien tenía una cara de molestia, pero un rubor en sus mejillas que no se podía ocultar ante nada. El Uzumaki abrazo al Uchiha fuertemente, recostó su cara en el pecho tibio del vengador.

_-¡Sasuke! El solo se quedara en Konoha, para cuidarme, eso si que es un suceso jamás se había quedado por mí, nunca deja una misión por mí._

La mano del Uchiha acariciaba los cabellos dorados del Kitsune, estaba en un momento de satisfacción al saber que tendría muchos días o meses junto a Sasuke y que no se marcharía por nada. El Kitsune se sintió tan a gusto estando abrasado de Sasuke y sintiendo una tibieza tan grande que sin querer quedó dormido en los brazos de este. El vengador cargo en su espalda al Uzumaki hasta llevarlo a su casa.

Acento la maleta del rubio en el piso y se dirigió a la habitación de él, recostó a Naruto en la suave cama quitándole los zapatos que solían usar, y lo abrigó con una sabana. Pero el Kitsune se movía de un lado a otro, estrujaba la mano de Sasuke que aun lo estaba abrigando y sudaba mucho.

-"¿Qué tiene pesadillas?"

El vengador acarició la mejilla de Naruto para que este se calmara, los ojos del Kitsune se abrieron lentamente dejando ver sus pupilas tan azules que tenía.

-"Sasuke..Duerme..junto a mí"

-"no quiero, no tengo sueño"

El Kitsune jaló del brazo a Sasuke, quien quedó encima de este. Sasuke permaneció cara a cara con el rubio, su respiración chocaba con la del

Kitsune, sus ojos absolutamente negros miraban con precisión al Uzumaki, ambos tenían una mirada perdida en los ojos de otro.

-"Sasuke"

-"¿Qué?"

-"No te me pegues tanto"

-"Baka, si tu me haz jalado"

El vengador se quito de encima de Naruto y se recostó boca arriba junto a este.

-"Hmm, Sasuke ¿Cuánto crees que tardaré en controlarme"

-"No lose, pueden ser días o hasta meses"

-"Pero, tu todavía me querrás en ese tiempo ¿Verdad?"

-"Dobe, yo nunca te dejare"

-"Es bueno saberlo"-El rubio abrazo al vengador, ambos cerraron sus ojos para poder dormir.

Los cantos madrugadores de los pájaros se escuchaban desde la gran ventana de la residencia del Uchiha, ahora también perteneciente al Uzumaki. El rubio fruncía el ceño al escuchar tal sonido que emitían los pájaros.

_-Malditos pájaros..Siempre interrumpen mi sueño con un tazón de ramen gigante¿qué no tienen a nadie más que molestar?-._

El rubio obligado se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió al baño para ducharse, dejando al Uchiha durmiendo pacíficamente, pues el ya estaba acostumbrado a los cantos de los pájaros. Minutos después el Kitsune salió del baño y caminó hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno.

-"Como me gustaría comer el ramen de Ichiraku, hace mucho que no voy"-Mientras Naruto esperaba que el agua para el ramen instantáneo se calentara, se aproximó hasta la sala y se acostó en el sofá. Tomó una almohada del sofá y la olió ese aroma era inconfundible, sin duda alguna la almohada olía a Sasuke. Solo por sentir el aroma al Uchiha los sentidos de Naruto despertaron de un modo impresionante.

_-¡No¡Contrólate tu puedes!-_ Naruto se repetía una y otra vez lo mismo pero era imposible no pudo_.-Sasuke ¡no puedo más¿Por qué tuve que oler esa maldita almohada?.-_

Una sensación placentera sintió el Kitsune entre sus piernas, Pero el Uchiha ya se había despertado y se aproximaba a la sala donde se encontraba el rubio.

-"Naruto ten mas cuidado, el agua que pusiste al calentar se rebosó en la estufa"-El vengador observó al rubio con una ceja arqueada, pues esta estaba rojo y sudoroso además de que tenia aquel almohadón entre sus piernas.

-"¿Naruto?"

Sasuke se acercó al Kitsune, y notó una sustancia pegajosa en las manos de este. 

-"Naruto no me digas que tu estabas"-Sasuke estaba apenado por la situación en la que encontró al Kitsune.

-"Lo siento no pude contenerme"-Naruto sintió una punzada entre sus piernas al mirar al Uchiha que estaba junto a él.

-"Uhh..Sasuke..Necesita más"-el vengador abro los ojos grandemente, y trato de no acercarse más al rubio.

-"Eh, Naruto ¿Por qué mejor no desayunas algo?"

-"No puedo..Necesitamos..Hacerlo"-Pequeños quejidos se le escapaban al Kitsune que no apartaba las manos de sus piernas, y los ojos de la cara del Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba ruborizado por lo que hacia el "inocente" Uzumaki. No sabia que hacer no como detenerle pero lo que si sabia es que si continuaba contemplando así al rubio el también tendría problemas entre sus piernas, pero no podía dejarse caer como Naruto, tenía que detenerle antes de que empeorara.

-"Naruto ya basta"-El Uchiha detuvo las manos del rubio para que no se siguiera tocando. Pero le daba trabajo pues las manos del Uzumaki estaban bañadas de secreción, y esto estimulaba a Sasuke.

-"Sasuke..hagámoslo"

-"Contrólate ya Naruto"

-"Házmelo"

-"No"

-" Lo pide a gritos..no puedo detenerle"

-"Tranquilízate no lo pienses"

-"No puedo"

-"Si puedes"

El rubio jadeaba, por la excitación que sentía al sentir las manos de Sasuke tocarle las suyas. Sasuke ya no quería ver a Naruto de esa forma, pues para él también estaba siendo un asunto complicado, porque no solo escuchaba los quejidos de Naruto, los susurros que le daba y el sudor que recorría su cuerpo si no que también su mente le estaba mandando imágenes de ambos haciendo algo que era imposible no pensar en ese momento.

Naruto siguió rogándole por "aquello", pero este ignoraba las palabras del rubio. Le cerró el cierre de su pantalón y lo arrastro hasta el baño. Donde ocurriría lo inesperado.

**Nota:**

**Hooooee!**

**¡Ya esta el siguiente capitulo! (¿Apoco no quieren saber lo que sucederá XD?).**

**Bueno quería advertirles que a partir del próximo capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco subidas de tono, les aviso para que luego no hagan reclamos.**

**Bueno ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!.**

**¡Dejen reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 4.

El Uchiha llevo cargando en la espalda a Naruto hasta el baño, quien todo el transcurso le besaba sin contenerse el cuello. Lo que ocasionaba que Sasuke se estimulara sin poder evitarlo.

Abrió bruscamente la puerta del baño, pues en lo único que pudo pensar era en que talvez una ducha calmaría al Kitsune, pero este estaba tan atontado que no le hacia caso, solo estaba pidiéndole que le haga "eso", pero el vengador no le correspondía.

Sasuke metió a Naruto en la tina, pero el problema era quitarle la ropa. Se incorporo a la tina junto a este, quedando cara a cara con el rubio, Naruto sentía las suaves manos del vengador pasarle por el pecho para quitarle la camisa, una vez que consiguió quitársela prosiguió por el pantalón. El corazón del Uchiha palpitaba exageradamente rápido, no estaba seguro si quitárselo pero no se le ocurría otra manera de calmar al rubio.

Desabrochó lentamente el pantalón del Uzumaki, el rubio miraba la cara ruborizada del Uchiha y pequeñas gotas de sudor salir de su frente. Segundos después bajo el cierre.

Cuando logro quitarle el pantalón observó el boxer que traía puesto el Kitsune, Sasuke pensó que ya era demasiado, si seguía así pasaría lo que el no quería aunque en realidad si lo quería. Pero los impulsos inconscientes le pedían al Uchiha continuar, así que con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas por la tensión, Sasuke comenzó a bajar el boxer del rubio que solo contemplaba al vengador torturarse por la situación.

El Uchiha estaba enfrente del cuerpo desnudo del Uzumaki, la piel de Sasuke se erizo y sintió una punzada entre sus piernas por lo que quiso salir de la tina pero el rubio no le dejo y lo jaló hasta él, haciendo contacto con sus labios.

Ambos deseaban que ese momento llegara a más sobretodo Naruto. El Uchiha besaba desesperadamente al rubio quien sentía el rozar del cuerpo del vengador en su miembro, Excitándole cada vez más. Sasuke besaba y lamía el cuello del rubio sin detenerse, Naruto paso sus manos en la espalda del Uchiha, pretendiéndole quitar la camisa, hasta que lo logro.

Dejaba escapar jadeos y quejidos, haciendo que la mente del Uchiha se nublara y no pensara en nada mas que en disfrutar el momento, sentir el cuerpo de Naruto rozarle y acariciarle el suyo era el paraíso.

Sasuke daba pequeños mordiscos en el cuello del rubio, quien estaba sudando, el vengador puso una mano en el pecho del Kitsune sintiendo su palpitar acelerado. Su respiración chocaba con la de él, bajo la cabeza hasta comenzar a lamerle el pecho.

Las piernas del Uchiha estaban encima de las del rubio, y las manos del Kitsune estaban incontrolables le temblaban y sudaban sin remedio alguno.

La lengua de Sasuke recorría todo su pecho, se estaba impacientando a llegar a la parte más sensible del cuerpo del Uzumaki, regresaba a sus labios teniendo un encuentro con sus lenguas.

El único sonido que se escuchaba en todo el baño eran sus constantes jadeos y quejidos que daba el rubio.

Mientras Sasuke, se excitaba cada vez mas y más al ver a Naruto gimiendo por placer y dolor. Gotas de sudor recorrían el cuerpo del Kitsune, su cara estaba colorada y su cuerpo tembloroso, pero se sentía tan bien que no quería que se detuviera, ahora entendía porque Tsunade le dijo que lo disfrutaría cuando lo hiciera con Sasuke.

Miles de sentimientos y sensaciones le pasaban por la mente y el cuerpo, no podía creer que después de esperarlo tanto al fin estaba logrando hacerlo con Sasuke, pero una sensación le interrumpió los pensamientos, pues Sasuke ahora estaba dándole pequeñas lamidas en su sexo, quien apretaba las manos dejándolas en puño por la sensación que le brindaba, los ojos de Naruto comenzaron a volverse de un tono dorado, por tanto placer.

Naruto se apresuro a decir –"Sa...suke.. Entra en mí..."-El Uchiha alegrado de que al fin se lo pedía se retiró los pantalones, dejándolos en el piso.

Ahora ambos estaban desnudos, el Kitsune se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo, esperando que Sasuke continuara, pero de lo que no se percato ninguno de los dos es que alguien mas estaba en el baño.

-"Aun es muy temprano para dejar de ser vírgenes"- Dijo una voz que provenía detrás de ellos.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz, así que apresuradamente jalo una toalla y se tapo a él y a Naruto.

_-¡KUSO, Maldito Kakashi ¿Por qué tenia que interrumpirnos ahora¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_.-Sasuke no dejaba de maldecir una y otra vez en su mente al hombre de cabellos grises.

-"¿Qué sucede ahora Kakashi?"-Sasuke lanzaba una mirada de muerta hacia el jounnin.

Kakashi se aproximo a ambos, y con su mano alzo la cara del rubio mirándole fijamente, notaba sus ojos color miel, Naruto no estaba muy conciente delo que sucedía así que no pregunto ni reclamo nada.

_-Esta mirada solía hacérmela a mí, al igual que las manos que ahora tocan el cuerpo de Sasuke una vez toco el mío, pero no dejare que eso pase con ellos, Naruto..Él es..algo más que un alumno para mí es...-_

Sasuke observó a Kakashi quien contemplaba el rostro de Naruto con una cara de melancolía, sabia que algo se traía con Naruto, pues no era normal que se le quedara mirando tanto tiempo de la misma forma.

-"Kakashi¿qué quieres?"

El hombre suspiró y dejó de contemplar al rubio.-"Hmm, por ahora no es correcto que lo hagan¿Ya observaste sus ojos?"

El vengador se apresuro a mirar los ojos del rubio que ya no estaban de color miel, sino de color dorado_.-¡Demonios¿En que estaba pensando¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado que Naruto estaba así?.-_

-"Lo que vine hacer aquí es a interrumpir algo que es muy peligroso que suceda, tenlo mas en cuenta Sasuke"-El jounnin desapareció del baño del Uchiha, dejándolos solos de nuevo, pero esta vez ya no tenía ganas de seguir con lo mismo, no sólo por la vergonzosa situación en la que los encontró, sino que también estaba enojado consigo mismo por lo que estaba haciendo. Se limpio las manos que todavía tenían semen de Naruto,y abrió la llave de latina, las gotas que caían en la tina donde todavía se encontraba Naruto hicieron reaccionar al rubio quien vio a Sasuke desnudo bañándose en ella.

-"¡Ah¡Maldición que hago aquí desnudo!"-Decía mientras apartaba la vista del cuerpo desnudo del Uchiha.

-"Cálmate solo me estoy bañando, lo mismo deberías hacer tu"

-"¿Por qué?"-Naruto no recordaba nada delo que había ocurrido tal y como le dijo el hombre de cabellos grises, era como si se hubiera emborrachado y despertara al día siguiente sin saber nada de lo ocurrido.

-"Por que estábamos haciéndolo"

-"¿QQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEE?"- Naruto se echo para atrás.

-"Lo que oíste"

-"¿Y por que no lo recuerdo?"

-"Por el Kyuubi"

-"¡MALDITO ZORRO DE MIERDA!"

-"Pero.."

-"¿Qué?"

-"No llegamos ha hacerlo de verdad"

-"¿Eh?"

El Uchiha salio de la tina poniendo se una toalla en su cintura_.-Aaaah...Sasuke se ve tan perfecto..Cuando esta mojado y solo con la toalla..aunque siempre se ve perfecto..Pero..-._El Kitsune se termino de bañarse y corrió a abrazar al Uchiha en la espalda, quien arqueo una ceja al sentir al Kitsune detrás suyo.

-"¿Qué pasa?"

-"Yo..me acuerdo de lo que paso"

-"¿Qué?"-Sasuke volteó a ver al rubio.

-"Me acuerdo un poco no de todo"-Naruto estaba colorado.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Y..me encanto sentir tus manos tocarme"- El Uzumaki froto la mano de Sasuke que tenia agarrada en su mejilla.

Sin decirse nada más el rubio se puso su pijama y se dirigió a su cama para dormir, estaba un poco confundido; en cierto modo quería recordar más de lo que sabia pero por otra parte no estaba seguro.

Eran las seis de la madrugada, su cara estaba bañada de sudor y tenia un gesto de angustia y constantemente se quejaba, pues el sueño que estaba teniendo no era nada confortante. Pero el Uchiha que estaba dormido a un lado de este se despertó por los constantes movimientos que daba este.

Molesto sacudió al Kitsune de un modo brusco, de tal forma que este se despertó inmediatamente. Abrió pesadamente uno de sus ojos, y pudo notar la cara del Uchiha que lucia enojado.

-"Por que estas gritando a tales horas de la mañana"

-"Perdona..es que tenia un mal sueño"

-"¿Qué clase de sueño?"

-"Uno que no te voy a contar"

El Uzumaki se dio la vuelta y se tapo pretendiendo dormir, mientras el vengador miraba confuso al rubio.

_-¿Por qué he soñado con Kakashi-sensei de esa forma?.. Él nunca haría algo así..debo estar loco.-_

Trataba de asimilar el problema, era demasiado obvio que no recordara nada de lo que anteriormente había pasado con Kakashi, pero él si lo recordaba y siempre lo tenía presente, sin embargo Naruto ignoraba que su sensei lo quería de un modo más de alumno y maestro.

Finalmente sus ojos se comenzaron a cerrar y sin notarlo quedo profundamente dormido.

El sonido del despertador bajo su almohada hizo que reaccionara de golpe, se sentó tranquilamente en la cama y miro el rostro del Uchiha, mostraba satisfacción al dormir, su cara estaba perfecta al dormir y su cabello sumamente negro le acariciaba las mejillas por el aire que entraba por la ventana.

El Kitsune se levantó y miro una fotografía que se encontraba en el buró al lado de la cama, esa fotografía era de ellos tres cuando tenían doce años, pero sin querer sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a su sensei, estaba seguro de que esa pesadilla no era un sueño en realidad, no estaba seguro pero lo que vio en el fue algo que se le hizo muy familiar, y un rubor salió de sus mejillas al recordar el sueño.

Dejo de mirarla y se fue al baño, se cepillo los dientes y se cambio a una ropa limpia. Regreso al cuarto donde estaba el Uchiha que ahora se encontraba despierto.

-"¿Qué tienes?"

-"No, nada"

-"Entonces ¿Por qué traes esa cara de preocupación?"

-"Es..es por que no te despertabas y quería estar contigo"

-"Sabes que puedes estar conmigo cuando sea"

Naruto se aproximo al Uchiha quien le dio un cálido abrazo, un abrazo que hizo que se olvidara de todo lo que estaba pensando y solo tuviera en mente a Sasuke.

-"Sasuke..lo de anoche..yo, lo siento"

-"¿Qué?"

-"Pues que no pude mantenerme tranquilo y casi te obligo a hacerlo"

-"No, tu no me obligaste yo lo hice por mi propia voluntad"

-"Ah.."-Las mejillas de Naruto se pintaron de un tono rosado.

_-¿Quién lo creería, Primero odio a Sasuke a tal grado que lo quiero matar y solo el echo de verle me enfermaba sin mencionar que tenerlo de cerca era algo que no soportaba, pero a hora solo quiero mirarle y que este conmigo_.-

El Uchiha se separo por un momento del Uzumaki, quien miraba sus ojos negros y de su boca se podía notar una sonrisa dirigida para él. Pero una persona interrumpió su paz.

-"¡Sasuke-kuun, Naruto!"-La pelirosa entraba a la habitación por la ventana.

-"Kuso, debo aprender a cerrar esa maldita ventana"-Decía Sasuke mientras observaba enfadado a Sakura.

-"¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?"

-"Perdonen que entre de esta forma, pero algo raro sucede con Kakashi-sensei"

-"¿Qué pasa?"-Naruto estaba intrigado ante el comentario de la Haruno.

-"Hmmm, pues verán, hoy que estaba caminando para ir a fastidiar a Ino, me tope con él tenía una cara de melancolía, y le pregunté si algo le pasaba y me dijo "que las cosas que ocurren en el pasado jamás tienen arreglo"

-"Tsk, eso no es raro en Kakashi"

-"Pero"-Intervino Naruto un tanto preocupado.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Dónde esta Kakashi-sensei ahora?"

-"Esta descansando en el parque"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Tengo que verle.."

Naruto salió tan rápido como pudo de la casa de Sasuke, quien presentía que algo no muy bueno estaba apunto de suceder.

El Kitsune caminaba por Konoha preguntándose si lo que iba a hacer estaría bien, pero si no lo hacia ese sueño le torturaría cada vez más, y sobretodo por que se le hacia demasiado familiar.

Naruto vio la figura de una persona leyendo el Icha Icha paradise, era obvio que se trataba de Kakashi, se acerco lentamente a este y se sentó sigilosamente junto a él. El hombre de cabellos grises dejo de leer su "interesante" libro y prestó atención a la persona que estaba a un lado.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?"

-"Ah..Kakashi-sensei yo quería saber si.."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Pues.."-Inmediatamente la cara del Kitsune comenzó a quedar de un tono rojo.

-"Naruto ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme?"

-"Bueno, es que tuve un sueño donde estabas tu Kakashi-sensei.."

-"¿Qué clase de sueño?"-Kakashi estaba muy interesado en saber.

-"Uno en donde hacíamos "eso", pero yo tenia colmillos y garras y.."-El Uzumaki estaba apunto de desmayarse.

Sin embargo Kakashi agarro de la mano a Naruto y lentamente se fue acercando a este, mientras el Kitsune cada vez quedaba más nervioso.

-"Kakashi-sensei.. ¿Que ocurre?"

El hombre de cabellos grises, paso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Naruto, haciendo que este se erizara y no entendiera nada, solo miraba la cara de su sensei que ya casi estaba sobre la suya.

El corazón del rubio latía muy rápido por los nervios, intentaba safar su mano de la de Kakashi pero no podía, por que este se la estaba apretando para que no se fuera, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

-"Naruto, eso fue algo que en realidad paso"-Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron, todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo en ese momento fueron cortados.

-"Y no quiero que pienses que solo lo hice para calmarte hay otra razón"-Naruto quedo paralizado, ese no había sido el mejor día para decírselo.

-"¿Cuál es tu razón?"

-"Que te quiero para mí, olvida a Sasuke"-Naruto se congelo, ya no sabia que decir, que pensar, ni como actuar¿Por qué había echo eso? Era por que no se pudo controlar aquella vez, y Kakashi ¿Por qué le quería?.No, eso era imposible no podía olvidar, ni dejar a Sasuke, estaba demente ¿como le decía tal cosa?.

-"Kakashi-sensei, debo irme"-Naruto se separo rápido de su sensei y se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de aquel lugar. ¿Por eso estaba melancólico¿Por que quería Naruto?

Al llegar a la casa donde ahora viva, lo primero que vio fue Sasuke, que esta sentado tomando una taza de té, pero no le dirigió ni una sola palabra y se fue a descansar un rato.

El Uchiha noto que la cara del Kitsune lucia, angustiada, así que decidió ir a ver lo que le ocurría. Entro a la habitación y se acerco a Naruto que estaba recostado boca abajo en la cama.

-"Oye ¿Para que fuiste con Kakashi?"

-"Por nada"

-"Me mientes¿qué fue lo que paso?"

-" Nada"

-"¿Entonces por que lloras?"

-"¡no estoy llorando, Es basura que me entro a los ojos"- El Uzumaki se restregó la mano en su ojo para limpiarse la lagrima.

¿_Por qué estoy llorando, si no siento nada por Kakashi..Será posible que es...¡no imposible no puede ser, es una locura pensar que me gusta Kakashi-sensei.-_

Sasuke se quiso levantarse de la cama pero Naruto le detuvo-" Sasuke..puedes abrazarme, los abrazos que medas me gustan mucho"

Sasuke arqueo una ceja y se acerco al rubio y petición de este le abrazo, pero Sasuke sintió que las manos de Naruto le estaban agarrando fuertemente.-"Sasuke..yo nunca te dejare"

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Para que lo cepas"

Naruto alzo la mirada y acerco sus labios a los del Uchiha provocando un beso, pero más lagrimas salieron todavía al darle aquel beso. Simplemente no podía entender por que derramaba esas lagrimas que hacían que Sasuke se sintiera mal.

-"¿Te he hecho daño?"

-"No, no se por que estoy llorando"

-"Si te pasa algo grave dímelo"

-"Sasuke sabes que te amo ¿verdad?"- Pero al decir tales palabras sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado, haciendo que este se desmayara al instante.

Sasuke, sacudió levemente al rubio pero no se despertó así que lo recostó en la cama. Estaba preocupado e intrigado por lo que le pasaba. Sin embargo Naruto en su estado de "inconciencia" escuchaba una voz que susurraba su nombre, auque no entendía la voz de quien era, todo estaba tan oscuro y solo pudo ver una silueta humana estar a un lado de él. Misteriosamente estaba como si todavía tuviera doce años y aquella persona que estaba a su lado estaba de su mismo tamaño así que asimilo que tenia su misma edad.

Aquella persona se alejo de él, y de pronto una voz le dijo -"Lo nuestro durara por mucho ¿no es así?"- volteo a ver quien era pero no encontró a nadie.

Y lo ultimo que escucho fue otra voz que le dijo-" eso le pasa a los demonios como tu ".- Abrió los ojos, estaba acostado en la cama de Sasuke quien estaba a su lado, mirándole_-¿Qué demonios ha sido ese sueño de quien era esa voz?-._

-"¿Ahora me dirás lo que te pasa?"-El Uchiha miraba de una forma amenazadora a Naruto.

-"No te lo puedo decir, por que ni yo lo se Sasuke.."-El Kitsune se levanto de la cama, se acerco al Uchiha que estaba sentado en un sillón junto a la cama.

-"Es solo que me sentí demasiado débil en ese momento"-el Kitsune se hincó para quedar a la altura del sillón y así poder abrazar a Sasuke.

-"si te vuelve a ocurrir me lo dirás la próxima vez, y no te lo preguntare si no que te obligaré a que me lo digas"-El vengador le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-"Si.. yo te lo diré la próxima vez"-el Kitsune bajo la mirada; decirle lo que había ocurrido con Kakashi no era nada fácil, y la emoción tan extraña que estaba sintiendo no era normal, nada normal.

Todo el día se la había pasando acostado en el piso pensando en ello, y una y otra vez se repetía "que desperdicio de día, me la paso pensando en eso, que me tortura", pero no hacia nada al respecto para dejar de pensar en ello, hasta que la voz del Uchiha le interrumpió.

-"Naruto"

-"¿Eh¿Qué pasa?"-Naruto dirigió la mirada a Sasuke que estaba saliendo de la ducha.

-"¿No piensas levantarte, todo el día haz estado así"- El rubio se levanto del piso y se acostó en el sofá.

-"No me refería a que te cambiaras de lugar, si no a que te levantaras"

-"Lo hice al cambiarme de lugar ¿o no?"- Sasuke se aproximo al rubio y se puso en cima de este.

-"¿Qué crees que haces!"

-"¿Qué no me puedo poner así?"

-"Si..Pero.."-El cabello de Sasuke rozaba con la mejilla de Naruto, desprendía un olor demasiado agradable, tanto que el rubio dejo de protestar.

_-¡Por lo que más quieras quítate de encima¿Cómo se lo digo, Además de que me esta desesperando su rodilla que esta topando ¡ahí en esa parte!.-_

Pero sin querer Sasuke se movió y su rodilla rozo todavía mas, haciendo que el Uzumaki dejara escapar un grito del susto.-"¡Maldición Naruto¿Por qué gritas tanto?"

-"Quita tu pierna de ahí"- El Uchiha quedo colorado al ver donde estaba su rodilla, y rápidamente la alejo.

-"Tsk..¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?"

-"Portu culpa, ahora he quedado nervioso Sasuke"

-"¿Quieres que te quite lo nervioso?"

-"No, por que despertaras al zorro pervertido"

-"¿Eso es mejor no?"

-"¡Claro que no, además de que si se despierta no se que seria peor, si el que se despierto o yo que no voy a poder soportarlo"-Sin embargo el Uchiha no hizo caso a nada de lo que decía Naruto y le beso los labios.

-"Sa..Sasuke..que no entiendes que no.."- El vengador no desistió y continuo besando desesperadamente al rubio que se estaba frustrando por dos razones.

La primera por que quería que Sasuke continuara pero que tal si le pasaba algo y la segunda no se quitaba de la mente a Kakashi y sus palabras.

-"Detente Sasuke, por favor.."

-"La ultima vez me detuve"

-"Pues eso fue lo mejor"

-"¿No quieres que te bese?"

-"Si..pero.."

-"Entonces deja de discutir"

_-¡Ah, Sasuke por que tienes que ser tan atrayente, y lo peor es que me gusta que lo haga..bueno en realidad ¿ a quien no le gustaría que le bese Sasuke, pero sus labios son tan suaves, y sus manos que me acarician la cara son tan cálidas, como quieren que le deje esas palabras de Kakashi-sensei debo ignorarlas, es imposible dejar a Sasuke.-_

**Nota:**

**Hoooooeeee!**

**¡Gomen, por la demorita.. Pero aquí esta el capítulo! (Jejeje XD)**

**Quisiera disculparme pues este capitulo esta más corto, ya que no tengo muchio tiempo para escribirlos por que estoy en exámenes (¡Kuso! Los odio T.T, sobretodo el de matemáticas), pero una vez que se terminen prometo servirles con un suculento manjar de capitulo a si que no se desesperen.**

**Y gracias a maca-chan15, Diosa Hikari y a Wasabi por sus reviews!**

**¡No olviden dejar reviews! (Pues son mi fuente de inspiración XD).**

**¡ Sayonara, Hasta el próximo capitulo!**

**¡Ah, y apartir de ahora sere Tenten-Hyuuga00!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 5.

El Kitsune empujaba y reclamaba a Sasuke para que le dejara de besar pero este le hacia caso omiso y le volvía a besar.

-"Sasuke déjame ya que no ves que despertaras al Kyuubi"

-"Eso no me interesa, yo quiero tenerte"

-"¿Pues ya me tienes o no?"

-"Dobe de ese modo no"

La cara del rubio quedo absolutamente ruborizada al entender lo que le estaba diciendo el Uchiha. Sasuke comenzó a levantar la camiseta del Uzumaki, pero este se la bajaba por la razón de que le daba temor que el Kyuubi podía lastimarle, aunque hasta ahora no había despertado del todo.

Pero después de un rato de estar lidiando con el Uchiha optó por dejarle ya que si él no quería no le obligaría a hacerlo.

-"Sasuke eres un ecchi"-Dijo este con una pequeña expresión de enfado.

-"Ya, no te enojes"

-"¡Cómo quieres que no me enoje si te digo que no lo hagas y sigues!"

-"Perdona Naruto"

-"Te perdono si traes ramen"-El Uchiha suspiro y salió de su casa para comprar el ramen, pues solo así le perdonaría.

Mientras caminaba por las alegres y ocupadas calles de Konoha se preguntaba una y otra vez_-¿Por qué me he rebajado a esto, Creo que solo lo hago para ver feliz a Naruto._

El rubio se había quedado en la residencia del Uchiha esperando a que el Uchiha regresara, pero en eso una persona tocó la puerta. El Kitsune se dirigió a abrirla y pudo notar que era Kakashi, este se ruborizo al recordar lo que había sucedido antes con su sensei.

-"¿Que te trae por aquí Kakashi-sensei?"-dijo dejando pasar al hombre de cabellos grises.

-"Quería hablar contigo.."

-"¿Eh¿Sobre que?"

Kakashi se sentó en el mueble de la sala y junto a este el Uzumaki que estaba un tanto nervioso por lo que le diría su sensei. Jugaba sus dedos como expresión de incomodidad y pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrían su frente.

-"Sobre lo que había antes entre nosotros"-Naruto abrió los ojos explícitamente al escuchar lo anterior.

-"¿QUÉ¿Qué había?"-Preguntó Naruto con cierta desesperación.

-"Muchas veces tuve la oportunidad de quitarte la virginidad ¿sabes?"

Naruto solo rió para ocultar su pánico, pero este incremento cuando sintió la mano de su sensei pasarle por el cuello. Nuevamente no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar ya que era su maestro y amigo a la vez, pero el no quería nada con él, amaba a Sasuke y no deseaba dejarle ante nada.

-"Kakashi-sensei¿por qué lo haces?"

El hombre de cabello gris lentamente se bajo la mascara dejando sin habla al rubio, pues era la primera vez que veía su rostro. Su cara era fina y su piel se notaba suave su nariz era perfecta al igual que sus labios sin duda Kakashi era un hombre muy apuesto tanto que Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verle.

El jounin acerco lentamente su rostro al del Kitsune que estaba sonrojado y atontado a la vez. Sus labios se rozaron, para así formar un beso uno que estuvo esperando Kakashi durante mucho tiempo y al fin estaba de nuevo besando y degustando sus labios tan suaves y dulces.

Sin embargo las pupilas del rubio se estaban tornando de un color ámbar para así quedar doradas, pero no se percato de eso el jounin y continuo besando al Uzumaki que poco a poco se estaba calentando más.

Kakashi paso sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio haciendo que la piel de este se erizara al sentir cada caricia que le dará, su respiración se volvió agitada y sus manos estaban temblorosas.

El hombre de cabellos grises se puso encima de Naruto quien tenia la mirada perdida y su cara muy ruborizada, pero aun así él continuo besándole el pecho y bajando cada vez más.

Naruto dejaba escapar quejidos y suspiros al sentir toda caricia provocada por el jounin, Naruto empujo a Kakashi haciendo que esta vez quedara él boca arriba y su sensei debajo de él.

Besaba sin aguantarse su cuello, y con sus manos que tenían leves garras rompió parte de su ropa, para así degustar mas el cuerpo del hombre que estaba cohibido ante este.

Un ruido desorientó a ambos, el ruido de algo cayéndose, Kakashi volteo y vio al Uchiha estar parado frente a ambos con el ramen derramado en el piso, Naruto le miró indiferente pues no estaba conciente; el jounin quiso explicarle pero este no le escucho y jalo al bruscamente al rubio del brazo, fue tan brusco que este al sentir el jalón quedo "medio" consiente.

-"Sasuke..¿qué haces?"-El Uchiha con toda la rabia que le invadía llevo a Naruto hasta su habitación, donde serró la puerta de un golpe.

El hombre de cabellos grises estaba muy apenado por la situación en la que les encontró¿En qué demonio estaba pensando¿Tan dispuesto estaba para arruinar la felicidad de Naruto? Y lo peor de todo es que lo había logrado.

Pero en la habitación de Sasuke quien estaba parado con los ojos llenos de furia por lo que acababa de ver, exigía que el Kitsune le diera una explicación.

-"Sasuke te he dicho que no sé lo que paso"-decía el Uzumaki tratando de no molestar más al vengador cosa que fue imposible.

-"¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO LO SEPAS, SI TE ACABO DE VER TENIENDO RELACIONES CON KAKASHI Y ME DICES QUE NO LO SABES!"

-"Sa..Sasuke.."Unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del rubio.

-"¡Solo me he ido por unos instantes y tu aprovechas para "hacerlo" con el primero que se te venga!"-El tono de voz del Uchiha estaba siendo fría y seria, le hablaba de una manera en la que hace mucho tiempo no lo hacia.

-"No es verdad escúchame..Sasuke.."-Decía entre sollozos el rubio que estaba tembloroso y con su voz quebrada.

-"Lo siento Naruto pero aquí acaba todo.."

Naruto sintió que el motivo por el cual viva se lo habían arrancado de las manos y solo por el simple hecho de que no había podido aguantar sus hormonas. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas y sus fuerzas se le fueron.

-"Sasuke..No puede acabar así..Solo estas jugando ¿verdad?"

-"No, no lo estoy..Ahora lárgate"-El vengador cerro los ojos intentando no mirar al Kitsune ya que decirlo era demasiado doloroso para él.

-"Sasuke ¡No hagas que me marche, no quiero dejarte!"-gritaba este lloroso y sujetándose de la camiseta del vengador quien no le miraba.

-"No me interesa.."

-"¿Por que Sasuke¿Por que estas siendo tan frió conmigo es que acaso ya no me amas?"

El rubio cayo al piso sentado llorando por lo sucedido, toda su felicidad le había sido arrebatada en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, jamás pensó que tal cosa fuera a suceder y mucho menos que Sasuke le diría aquello.

La lagrimas le recorría el rostro dejando ver a un Naruto triste y desolado como lo había tiempo atrás, antes de que Sasuke estuviera siempre a su lado..Pero todo se había terminado.

El Uzumaki agarro rápidamente una pequeña maleta y metió todas su pertenencias como ropa, zapatos y lo que fuera, sin preocuparse si lo emita mal o bien, cuando al fin terminó de empacar salió de la habitación sin dirigirle la mirada al Uchiha.

Pero este notó su expresión desolada y seria.-"Si así lo deseas Sasuke así lo haré, solo que a partir de ahora tu no sabrás nada de mi, si no puedes aceptar como soy y ni entender lo que paso entonces me largo..Como tu quieres"-Dicho esto el Kitsune jalo del brazo a su sensei y salió lo más apresurado que pudo de la residencia de los Uchiha.

El vengador se sentó en uno de los sillones de su sala, estaba triste y avergonzado por tal actitud tan egoísta que tuvo.

_-¿Por qué me he comportado de tal forma, ni siquiera le di oportunidad de que me explicara su motivo..En que estaba pensando..es Naruto la persona con la cual he pasado muchos momentos..¿Por qué¿Por qué lo he hecho?.-_

Pasaron las horas y el rubio se encontraba de nuevo solo en su casa, solo en su dormitorio no paraba de llorar por lo sucedido era todo su culpa ¿por qué no se había detenido, Sabía que la felicidad que tuvo antes no duraría para siempre..Pero ahora ya no habría más.

Cerro los ojos intentando no pensar en ello pero era absolutamente imposible, todo le hacia pensarlo empezando por que Naruto traía puesto ropa de Sasuke, sin embargo extrañamente alguien toco la puerta.

Sabia que no era Sasuke así que no intento ilusionarse, pero aun así sin fuerzas y sin ganas de ver a nadie este fue a abrirla. Al abrir encontró a su amiga pelirosa con la cara entristecida quien sin decirle nada le abrazó muy fuerte, haciendo que este derramara más lagrimas.

Toda su casa estaba en oscura y el único sonido que había era la voz baja y quebradiza del Uzumaki.

-"¿Cómo te haz enterado tan pronto?-Pregunto un poco más tranquilo el Kitsune, pero aun desganado.

-"Pues la verdad es que vi a Kakashi-sensei, cuando iba para mi casa y estaba muy triste le pregunte que le pasaba y me lo dijo.."

-"Ya veo.."

-"Naruto, yo no creo que Sasuke-kun.."

-"No quiero saber nada de él por ahora Sakura-chan"-Dijo apresuradamente el rubio antes de que esta continuara.

-"Pero.."

-"Quien diría que el día de hoy terminaría de esta manera ¿no?"-Dijo este con una mirada melancólica y al mismo tiempo clavada en el piso.

-"Naruto.."

La pelirosa abrazo al Kitsune para que este cesara de sus sollozos, pero era difícil no pensar en él.

La noche paso, dando lugar a los primero rayos de solo que traspasaban la ventana de la habitación del Uzumaki se sentía el olor de la tierra mojada por el pasto recién humedecido, la bulla de la gente, los niños jugando y corriendo era algo que siempre había e Konoha.

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, ya habían pasado tres días después de lo sucedido, Ya se estaba acostumbrando a despertar sin Sasuke, pues cada día que se levantaba estaba solo como siempre.

La Haruno se dirigía hacia la casa del Kitsune pero antes de que pudiera llegar choco con una persona. Lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran al piso y por el mismo impacto cerro los ojos.

Abrió uno de ellos lo suficiente para ver de quien se trataba y al ver que se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke esta se levantó de golpe y quiso ayudar a Sasuke pero este ya estaba de pie.

-"Ah, Sasuke-kun¿podría hablar contigo ya que nos encontramos?"-Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Qué deseas?"

-"Es algo sobre Naruto"-La mirada seria del Uchiha cambió a una mirada melancólica y con algo de frustración.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Naruto?"

-"Bueno, se que este asunto no me incumbe..Pero hace tres días después de lo que pasó Naruto estaba muy mal..pero aunque aparente estar mejor su sonrisa no engaña a nadie, no creo que halla sido su culpa haberse desbordado con Kakashi-sensei ya que hasta hace poco me enterado de lo que le pasa a Naruto por el Kyuubi..Además por eso existe la palabra perdonar ¿no?"

-"No lo sé Sakura"

-"¿Eh¿Por qué?"

-"Por que yo soy el que se ha excedido.."

La pelirosa dejo escapar una risa-"es obvio que te den celos al ver a Naruto con otra persona, eso es parte de tus propios sentimientos hacia él..lo mismo hubiera pasado si él te hubiera visto con alguien"

-"Quizás tengas razón.."

En la casa del Uzumaki, este estaba muy pensativo pero prefirió dejar de estarlo. Se sentó en la cama y suavemente bajo sus pies para así levantarse, lentamente camino hasta la cocina donde se preparo un poco de ramen instantáneo talvez comer le ayudaría a sentirse un poco mejor.

Por mas que le hacia para no pensar en el vengador era imposible, y desde los tres días que ya llevaban sin saber nada uno del otro este sueño le venia una y otra vez.

Era un día cuando era pequeño nadie se le acercaba, sentía que todos le tenían desprecio y odio, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas en ese mismo momento una persona de su misma edad se le acerco, con una cara aligo triste ya que no le gustaba verle así aunque no le conociera.

"Oye..¿Por qué estas llorando?"-El niño de ojos azules se impacto al notar que una persona le estaba hablando-"¿Acaso no me tienes miedo?"-La mirada del niño de cabello oscuro cambió a una sonrisa-"¿Por qué habría de temerte si solo eres una persona como yo"

"No, no lo soy"-Los ojos azules del niño rubio derramaron miles de lagrimas-"¡Ni siquiera yo sé por que las personas me odian, No tengo una familia..que me quiera y me proteja..y mucho menos amigos.."

" Entonces que te parece si yo soy tu amigo"-Dijo el niño de cabellos negros con una cálida sonrisa, quien le dio la mano como señal de amistad.

_-¡POR QUE MALDITA SEA TUVE QUE HABER CONOSIDO A ESE BAKA DE SASUKE, Y ese tonto sueño que no se me quita de la cabeza sólo me esta causando más problemas..no necesito que el dobe de Sasuke este aquí conmigo yo puedo estar solo toda mi vida lo estuve-._

El Uzumaki trataba de "superarse" si se le decía superación cuando este lloraba por montones al ver una camiseta de color azul como la que el Uchiha llevaba o cuando necesitaba sus abrazos desesperadamente y sin mencionar que se despertaba llorando a causa de aquel sueño.

Salió a dar un paseo por Konoha para así despejar su mente, el sol se estaba ocultando en las nubes dando paso a la noche, pero l fue en vano su caminata ya que se topó con Ino y Shikamaru quienes le preguntaron ¿por qué estaba solo? Lo que él respondió que quiso dar un paseo solo, sentía que ese día le estaban prestando mucha atención o tal vez era por el echo de que se estaba fijando demasiado ya que nunca se le acercaba nadie y ese día todos se le aproximaban.

Fastidiado de eso decidió regresar a su casa ¿para qué salir? Si lo único que consiguió era recordar más el asunto que intenta olvidar, al entrar a su casa se recostó en su grande y cómoda cama y sin pensar en nada más este quedó profundamente dormido, estaba cansado de solo pensar en lo mismo y que todos le preguntaran ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió con Sasuke?.

Las horas pasaron dando lugar a los primeros rayos mañaneros del sol a la villa de Konoha, despertó a causa de su mismo sueño ya no sabia si dormir o quedarse despierto, la verdad era que el Uchiha deberás le había dado fuerte por que no era una cosa pasajera como el "enamoramiento" que tuvo con Sakura, no, era diferente muy diferente lo que sentía por el vengador.

_-El día de hoy espero que ocurra algo bueno para variar..ya estoy fastidiado, hace cuatro días que no puedo dormir bien.-_

Sin embargo en el preciso momento en el que se estaba levantando escucho que alguien estuviera tocando la puerta a lo que este se apresuro para abrirla.

Al abrirla unos ojos absolutamente llenos de arrepentimiento se encontraron con los suyos que estaban a punto de romper en lagrimas pero este se contuvo y con un tono de voz frío comentó.

-"¿Qué es lo que deseas Sasuke..?"-Dijo este mientras intentaba mirar a cualquier parte para no topar con la cara del Uchiha.

Pero este no pudo decir nada ya que fue jalado hacia delante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el vengador estaba besándole con desesperación, a lo que este no intentó separarle ya que le necesitaba.

Tres días habían sido un infierno para él, no sentir esos besos y caricias estaba matándole pero tenía que saber por que Sasuke estaba de nuevo con él¿qué tal si solo era por que quería hacerle "eso" y luego se marcharía?.

Naruto separo rápidamente al vengador de sí y con una mirada de frustración le preguntó-"¿Po..por que haces eso es que acaso no recuerdas lo que a sucedido con nosotros dos?"-El Uchiha miró un tanto avergonzado al Kitsune.

-"Claro que lo recuerdo y déjame decirte que es lo peor que he podido hacer todos estos días que no he estado contigo han sido los peores.."

-"Tú no quisiste escuchar explicaciones sólo me pediste que me fuera y fue lo que hice"

-"Perdóname Naruto, nunca quise hacerte daño y mucho menos dejarte"

El Kitsune contemplo por unos segundos la hermosa cara del Uchiha quien al mismo momento le sonreía con cierta vergüenza.

-"Eso era lo que quería decirte.."

Sasuke se aproximo a la puerta para salir, pero este no pudo ya que el Uzumaki le sujeto del brazo. El vengador volteo para ver la cara del rubio quien estaba sollozando pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Yo te perdono Sasuke..pero nunca me vuelvas a dejar"

-"Nunca Naruto"

-"Ahora..¿te puedo pedir algo?"-Las mejillas del Uzumaki se ruborizaron.

-"Dime"-Sasuke arqueó una ceja al ver la expresión del Kitsune.

-"Yo quiero tenerte, tu me lo habías pedido antes pero esta vez yo te lo pido"

El Uchiha rió ante la petición del Uzumaki, quien minutos después lo tiró al sofá de la sala basándole con desesperación y lujuria.

Naruto degustaba de los besos que le daba el vengador, sus besos eran lo mejor que podía haber, sentía sus manos pasarle por el cuerpo haciendo que este se estremeciera por el tacto del Uchiha.

Lentamente paso su mano por su entrepierna para hacer que este gimiera lo que dejo un poco excitado al vengador, pero antes de comenzar quería divertirse un rato, quería ver expresiones de ardor en el Uzumaki.

Comenzó a quitarle la camiseta pasando sus manos suavemente por todo su cuerpo haciendo que la piel de este se erizara, poso su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos acelerados del rubio a lo que este le dijo-"Mi corazón esta latiendo así por que me estas tocando Sasuke, solo contigo puedo sentirme de este modo.."-El Uchiha se ruborizo, pero no se detuvo por nada.

Así que empezó a lamerle el pecho haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos para sentir el tacto del vengador, miles de sensaciones y necesidadesse le mezclaban entre todas esas la que más destacaba era la de sentir el cuerpo de Naruto dentro del suyo sin embargo pensaba que no sería tan pronto.

Esta vez estaba seguro que disfrutaría del momento que siempre era interrumpido por algún momento sobretodo tenia que contenerse a las emociones que el Kyuubi le daría.

Pero antes de seguir pensando el vengador se levantó por un instante y al regresar se puso nuevamente encima de Naruto sujetando ambas manos del Kitsune y amarrándolas con una cinta.

-"¡Sasuke espera que crees que estas haciendo!"-El rubio mostraba una expresión de pánico y enfado a la vez.

-"Solo me divertiré un rato.."

-"Sasuke..¡Eres un maldito pervertido!"-Una vena apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki.

-"Piensa lo que quieras total que luego me agradecerás por lo que sentirás"-El rostro del Uchiha mostraba una sonrisa maliciosa y conforme por sus actos.

Sasuke comenzó a tocar la erección del rubio quien todavía traía puesto su pantalón, haciendo que este mostrara una cara de enfado y excitación quien en el mismo momento comenzó a sudar pidiendo le que se detuviera pero este no le escucho y bajo lentamente su pantalón, ya le había visto anteriormente desnudo pero en ese entonces Naruto no estaba tan conciente.

Retiro su boxer y empezó a lamer la erección del Kitsune, ahora si estaba desnudo y completamente ruborizado, Sasuke intentaba no ver el semblante del rubio que estaba sudando y jadeando.

Introdujo suavemente la erección del rubio en su boca haciendo que este dejara escapar un grito de horror, primero le degustaba lentamente pero después de unos minutos de estar así comenzó a hacerlo más rápido por lo que el Uzumaki no dejaba de jadear.

Sus manos que se encontraban sujetadas por la cinta le pedían tocar el cuerpo de Sasuke pero esto resultaba inútil ya que no podía desamarrase. El Uchiha le sonreía provocativamente en verdad le gustaba ver la expresión de excitación que traía el rubio y ver como se desesperaba cada vez más al sentir cada lamida que le daba.

Su cuerpo estaba sudando y temblando sin mencionar que su piel estaba totalmente erizada, retiro su boca de su miembro a lo que el Kitsune respiro profundamente aliviado pero esto se interrumpió cuando sintió un dedo de Sasuke en su interior.

Un grito de excitación y dolor salió de su boca, haciendo que el Uchiha también se provocara y comenzara a sudar, la mirada penetrante y provocativa del vengador del vengador inducía a que el rubio se sonrojara y desviara su mirada a otra parte.

-"Sasuke..detente..por favor..eso duele.."-Decía entrecortadamente a causa del ardor y dolor.

-"No me importa no me voy a detener"-El cuerpo de Sasuke le pedía desesperadamente el tacto del Kitsune.

Dicho esto Sasuke introdujo el segundo dedo, por lo que unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor y enfado salieron de los ojos absolutamente azules de Naruto.

Sus latidos eran exageradamente rápidos, el vengador regresaba a la cara del Uzumaki para así sentir su lengua con la del Kitsune, después de unos minutos el Uchiha presiono el miembro del rubio para escuchar más gemidos que le incitaran a estimularse.

Sasuke lamía las lagrimas que Naruto soltaba sintiendo un sabor medio salado, pero no dejaba de mover sus dedos lo que ocasionaba que Naruto gimiera y gritara seguidamente.

-"Naruto ¿cuánto mas puedes aguantar? No sabes como me divierte verte así"

-"Ca...cállate Sasuke baka.."

-"Te quejas mucho"

-"Como..quieres..que no me queje..si mira lo que me estas haciendo"

Sasuke alzó una de las piernas del Kitsune -"A partir de este momento viene la mejor parte" –Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron a su máxima expresión al escucharle y al notar como lentamente s retiraba su ropa, dejando claramente visible su torso perfectamente bien formado, sus manos no dejaban de pedirle que tocara su cuerpo por lo que este las movía constantemente intentando desamarrarse.

Sin embardo el Uchiha que tenia secreción de Naruto en su mano este la lamió para así besar sus labios y que este probara de su propia sustancia. El vengador lamió su cuello haciendo que este se quejara y se erizara, pero en ese mismo momento el Kitsune bañado de sudor y ruborizado le comentó.

-"Sasuke..por favor deja de fingir y hazlo"

-"Oh, bueno como quieras"-El Uchiha mostraba una cara seria pero conforme pues era un momento que ambos esperaban.

Lentamente el Uchiha se fue adentrando al cuerpo del rubio para así hacerle suyo, los ojos del Uzumaki se cerraron al sentir el sexo del vengador y lágrimas dolor le recorrieron las mejillas.

Lo único que se escuchaba en toda la casa del Kitsune eran sus gemidos y gritos, Sasuke mostraba una cara seria pero al igual unas pequeñas lagrimas le salieron de su ojos absolutamente negros.

Se movía lentamente pero este comenzó a arreciar el movimiento pues Naruto le pedía que se lo hiciera cada vez mas fuerte, ambos cuerpos estaban bañados de sudor y sumergidos en el éxtasis total.

Empero Sasuke hizo un movimiento brusco haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de placer, al fin el cuerpo del rubio le pertenecía y no había nadie que les interrumpiera, el Kitsune apretó fuertemente un cojín que estaba en el sofá.

Sasuke le daba pequeñas caricias en su cabeza para que se calmara pues la expresión de dolor que tenia era demasiado notoria, el rubio estaba apunto de llegar al clímax ya que dio un grito profundo y ahogado, por lo que el vengador arreció mucho más el movimiento haciendo que ambos quedaran repletos de puro placer y así pronto sintió a Naruto basarse en su interior.

Fatigados y repletos de sudor comenzaron a detenerse para así descansar de tal acontecimiento.

-"Na..Naruto ¿estas bien?"-Decía el vengador entrecortadamente.

-"Si, estoy bien.."

El Uchiha levanto a Naruto haciendo que este quedara encima de él, para así abrasarle, el Kitsune sentía el palpitar de Sasuke_- Su corazón esta latiendo así por mí, además lo que acabamos de hacer es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en verdad yo amo demasiado a Sasuke, nunca más quiero que se vuelva a separar de mí- _Sin más que decir ambos se durmieron en un cálido abrazo pero ¿por qué el Kyuubi no había despertado?.

**Nota:**

**Hooooooeeeee!**

**Hasta que al fin termino este capitulo, bueno en realidad iba a hacer que tardaran mas en regresar Sasuke y Naruto pero no pude.. no me gusta separarlos jejeje XD, espero que el lemon les halla gustado y fue a petición de varias jajaja.**

**Bueno y respondiendo al review de Amina en realidad no he dicho su edad pero ellos tienen diecisiete años, ya que no quiero hacerlos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños (yo considero que es intermedio XD).**

**Me fascina que les guste y pues ya saben no dejen de leer y de mandar reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima, sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 6.

_Demonios, me duele muy fuerte la cabeza-_ Pensaba mientras se quitaba las sabanas que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Al retirárselas quedó atónito, pues estaba desnudo y no tenía ni idea del por que, rápidamente la jaló para cubrirse nuevamente pero esta vez se llevo una sorpresa aun mayor al ver que Sasuke estaba durmiendo en la misma cama igualmente sin ropa.

No pudo evitar gritar del susto obligando así a que Sasuke se despertara.

"¿Qué te pasa, Tan temprano y ya estas gritando"-Decía con trabajo ya que aun tenía sueño.

"Dime por que"-Dijo casi temblando por la situación tan penosa.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡Por que estoy desnudo y tú también!"-Naruto jalo rápidamente la sabana para cubrirse de nuevo.

El Uchiha arqueó una ceja¿estaba bromeando?.

"No digas tonterías, sabes muy bien por que"

"No te estoy diciendo tonterías, te repito ¿por qué estoy desnudo?"

Sasuke cerró los ojos y trato de contenerse por un momento ¿cómo podía ser posible de que no se acordara de nada, Aunque anteriormente Kakashi le había dicho que al día siguiente puede que no recuerde nada, como si se hubiera tomado muchas botellas de sake.

"Es demasiado obvio ¿no lo crees?"

"Yo no creo haberte dicho que me lo hicieras"

"Hmm, recuerdo que estabas de acuerdo conque lo hiciéramos"

"¡No es cierto¡Estoy seguro de que me violaste!""

"¿Violarte?"

"Si, tu me violaste así que...¡no quiero ver tu cara en todo lo que queda del día, idiota!"

Naruto salió de la habitación para dirigirse al baño, mientras Sasuke trataba de asimilar lo anterior.

Debía hablar con Kakashi de seguro que era él único que sabía el por que Naruto olvido todo.

* * *

Estaba muy enojado, nunca se imagino que le haría algo así ¿es que acaso no le importaba que le hiciera daño¿Era tanto su deseo que no le importaba lo que le sucediera, Definitivamente era un idiota, no sólo no escuchaba razones sino que para colmo le "violo".

Mientras caminaba intentaba olvidarlo, pero no podía estaba realmente enojado no recordaba estarlo tanto últimamente pero esta vez era la excepción, no obstante una voz muy familiar le hablo, haciendo que despejara un poco su mente.

"Naruto¿qué haces por aquí y sobretodo sólo?"

"¡Sakura-chan!"-Dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver a su compañera"-Pues estoy aquí sólo por que cierta persona ha hecho algo muy malo"

La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja-"¿Algo malo?..¿Por qué no me lo cuentas y veré si te puedo ayudar?"

Ambos caminaron hasta un pequeño parque que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban anteriormente, se sentaron en una de las bancas de allí, Sakura podía notar que Naruto estaba algo nervioso con lo que le iba a contar pues sus mejillas estaban algo rosas y su entrecejo estaba fruncido, su señal de enfado era muy notoria.

"¿Y bien, que ha sucedido entre ustedes dos?"

El joven Uzumaki trago saliva y respiró profundo para comenzar-" Sasuke me violo en el transcurso de la noche"

Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron rápidamente, se quedo en silencio por unos segundos cuando un fuerte grito de emoción ensordeció los oídos del rubio.

"¡No puedo creerlo Sasuke-kun ha probado el fruto prohibido!"-Gritó juntando las palmas de sus manos como si se tratara de algo grandioso, aunque si lo era para ella.

"¿Fru-fruto prohibido?"-Unas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la cabeza de Naruto al igual que un sonrojo en las mejillas.

"¡Sí, que no lo ves, su relación andaba muy lenta y era hora de que las cosas se pusieran más emocionantes, al fin se decidió y probo ese fruto"

"Pe-pero.."

"No puedo creerlo no sabes como desearía ser tú en ese momento, Ver a Sasuke-kun sin camiseta, sentir sus manos tocándote, sus mejillas sonrojadas por ti, tocar sus cabellos negros¡todo un sueño!"

La Haruno seguía fantaseando mientras Naruto trataba de recordar algo, pero era inútil, no recordaba absolutamente nada y si no hubiera sido por que se levanto esta mañana con el Uchiha desnudo a su lado no se percataría de nada.

"Sakura-chan, no es como tú crees"

"¿Qué dices con eso?"

"No recuerdo nada, por eso te digo que me violó"

La chica arqueó de nuevo una ceja-"pero si te hubiera violado creo que también lo recordarías¿no será que estabas ebrio?"

"No, yo no bebo..aun no"

Sakura se quedo pensativa tratando de ayudar a Naruto para que encontrara la razón por la cual no recordaba nada.

El joven de cabello azabache se encontraba sentado junto a un escritorio, llevaba un buen rato esperando estaba enojado por dos razones, la primera era que Naruto eligió creer en que le había "violado" antes de escuchar motivos y la segunda era que aunque estaba en contra de sus principios volver a ver a Kakashi tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única persona que aparentemente conocía el por que el rubio se comportaba de ese modo.

Prontamente una persona de estatura mayor se acercó a este.

"Perdona pero he tenido que..."-Este no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sasuke le dijo que no era necesario que se inventara una excusa.

"¿Y, para que me has llamado?"

"Pues veras ayer lo hice con Naruto"-Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas que trataba de ocultar bajando la cabeza.

"¿Sucedió algo?"

El Uchiha suspiró-"No, no hubo reacción, no intento agredirme ni nada lo único que sucedió es que no recuerda nada"-Kakashi lo miró extrañado no creyó que tratándose de él lo olvidaría.

"Dime¿por qué no lo recuerda?"

El hombre de cabellos grises se quedo pensativo por un momento.

"Tal vez le gusto más el primero"

El joven de cabello azabache sintió como si una punzada le hubiera atravesado el pecho¿el primero, Eso era imposible ¿o no?

Kakashi noto como la cara de Sasuke se había tornado a una no muy amigable por lo que opto por decirle que era una broma.

El Uchiha sintió un gran alivio, era demasiado celoso como para aceptar que Naruto anteriormente se hubiera involucrado "amorosamente" con alguien además conociéndole eso era demasiado.

"Entonces no sabes por que Naruto no recuerda nada"

"Hmm, no lo sé talvez no se sintió a gusto"

Sasuke estaba apunto de estallar-"¿Qué?"

"No estoy seguro pero puede que sea eso, recuerda que son las hormonas del Kyuubi no las de él"

"¡Eso es absurdo!"

"si, lo se"

"¿No recordara nada hasta que quede satisfecho?"

"Tengo que irme, ya se me hace tarde"- Dijo Kakashi desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Sasuke se quedo pensativo por un par de minutos, era evidente que el Kyuubi estaba jugando con él, pero si quería que Naruto le creyera tal vez debía llevar las cosas a un segundo nivel, aunque estaba seguro de que el rubio protestaría pero tenía sus razones, además de que su cabeza le estaba dando vueltas¿no entendía por que Kakashi había dicho eso¿ Y si era verdad?. La noche ya estaba entrando por lo que prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y esperar a que Naruto llegara quien ya se había demorado bastante.

La puerta principal de la casa se vio abrirse por un par de minutos al igual que serrarse, trató de no hacer ruido para que cierto joven de cabello negro que se encontraba dormido en el sofá no se despertara, lo que resultó un intento inútil.

"¿A que se debe que regreses a las doce y media de la madrugada?"-Se escucho la voz provenir desde el mueble mientras el rubio se acercaba a este.

"Me encontré con Sakura-chan y me quede a conversar un rato con ella"

Sasuke dudó-"No creo que te hallas quedado solo conversando hasta las doce y media"

"Si, si lo hice, además ¡a ti que te importa!"-Cruzó los brazos apartando su mirada de él.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y canino hasta el rubio, lo apoyo en la pared rozando sus cuerpos con suavidad lo que provocó una reacción de excitación en el Uzumaki. Los labios suaves y rozados del Sasuke hicieron contacto con el moreno cuello de Naruto quien entre pequeños gemidos le decía que se detuviera.

Poco a poco el Uchiha fue bajando una mano hasta cierta parte sensible del cuerpo de Naruto, sin embargo detuvo su mano para no tocarle.-"Me vuelves loco cuando te enojas"-Advirtió con una malévola sonrisa.

Prontamente la piel del rubio se vio totalmente erizada a causa de sus palabras, el joven de ojos negros no puedo evitar reír por su reacción.

"No te burles de mi estúpido Sasuke"-Dijo tratando de disimular su vergüenza.

"No me estoy burlando, solo que me resulta lindo que te erices solo por unas palabras"-Dijo acortando cada vez más el espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

"Quiero ver en tu rostro una expresión de suplica"-Susurró provocadoramente al oído de Naruto.

"P-pues te quedaras con las ganas"-Apartó la mirada nuevamente de él.

"Siempre te resistes pero al final terminas cediendo"

Sasuke sujetó fuertemente la barbilla del rubio por si intentaba hacer que le soltara no podría, unió sus labios sedientos de su sabor a los del joven de ojos azules quien aceptó con mucho gusto aquel beso, fogoso y desesperado eran las palabras perfectas para describirlo.

Naruto posó sus manos en la espalda del Uchiha, el joven de cabello azabache no podía parar de probar aquellos labios tan ardientes asimismo sus lenguas entraron en juego de un modo apasionado y dulce.

_¡Actuar!_- fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente, en ese preciso momento, sabía que le daría trabajo pero no estaba seguro si lo lograría.

**Notas de Shadowy-Ninja Girl:**

**Yep, hasta que actualizo este fanfic lo sé me había tardado mucho pero salieron cosas inesperadas en el transcurso de esta historia que al principio me dije..¿ lo haré o no lo haré, por cierto este fanfic no esta terminado todavía le falta y algo, por ahora lo que les voy a decir es que Sasuke va estar tratando de complacer los "deseos" de Naruto y no va a descansar hasta lograrlo, a veces va hasta parecer desesperado pero no soporta la idea de que le diga que no o hace "bien", además de que falta poco para que sus sospechas de que alguien se lo hizo antes queden reveladas..Bueno es todo lo que les diré hasta ahora ya lo verán (más bien leerán XD) y me especializare en actualizar los demás.**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo dattebayo! n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nyaaan! Si que me ha dado trabajo este capitulo T.T lo sé he tardado tanto que ya nadie lo va a leer, bueno aun así lo subo si alguien lo lee XD les digo de ente mano que este tiene "escenas subidas de tono" no le he puesto un lenguaje vulgar o al menos eso creo y pues las chismosas de Temari, Ino y Sakura tendrán luego sus consecuencias XD (¡A quien le dices chismosa tú escritora pervertida!) ¬¬ si, así han estado todo el rato ¿entonces para que me piden el trabajo? (¡Oigan no desperdicien mis palomitas!, tragonas esas, por que no me arrogan otra cosa? ¬¬)Hehe, bueno ya basta de cuentos, espero subir lo más pronto posible el próximo capitulo pero no les prometo nada por una sola razón, colegio. Hasta la próxima n.n**

**Abekku.**

**Juntos.**

CAPITULO 7.

"Hmm"- Gimió el rubio al sentir el tacto del Uchiha.

"¿Estas sensible hoy?"-Sonrió con picardía Sasuke mientras observaba divertido a Naruto.

"No.."-Intento ocultar.

"Sino es así, por que entonces cuando hago esto.."- Paso su mano bajo la camiseta del rubio mientras este trataba de disimular, pero le era imposible-"Tienes esa reacción"

"Es por que estoy cansado"-Rápidamente añadió.

"Aaah, entonces no tiene caso que continué…"-Suspiró.

"¡Qué¡por qué!"-Naruto quedo rojo al decir lo anterior-"Digo, como quieras.."-Miró a otra parte para que no viera lo avergonzado que estaba.

Sasuke se aguantaba las ganas de sonreír victorioso-"Naruto¿Me deseas?"

"C-claro que no…¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.."

"Será que casi se te sale gritar que no pare"

Naruto tragó saliva, no tenía nada que decir para defenderse.

"Pues no creas que estoy tan desesperado…fue… un reflejo…"

"Entonces hagamosle caso a ese reflejo"

Sasuke cogió a Naruto de la cintura levantándolo del piso para así llevarlo hasta su habitación, tiró al Uzumaki en la cama dejándolo boca arriba.

Naruto no dejaba de quejarse mientras Sasuke aproximaba sus labios a los de él para que se callara.

En poco tiempo Naruto no podía dejar de besarle, en su interior lo admitía, estaba desesperado.

* * *

"¡Esto es mejor que una película!-"-Exclamo una chica de cabellos rosados que observaba desde la ventana.

"Sakura¿no crees que estamos invadiendo su privacidad?"-Cuestionó una rubia exageradamente colorada.

"Ah, no, estamos instruyendo nuestras mentes"-Corrigió rápidamente.

"Si tú lo dices"-Suspiró.

"Muy bien Ino, es hora de que veas de lo que te estoy hablando"-Los ojos de la chica de cabellos rosas brillaban de felicidad.

"Pero no quiero que digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie"

"Esta bien Ino, tranquilízate, de mis labios no sale nada"

Las dos chicas miraban sin detenerse por la ventada de tal forma que nadie las viera.

* * *

Naruto Dejándose llevar por las caricias expertas del Uchiha no aguanto más y prontamente se vio sin camiseta.

_Esto me esta afectando demasiado…debo tratar de no dejarme llevar tanto por el imbécil este…no sé por que tiene que hacer tan bien esto...-_Pensaba Naruto mientras Sasuke le continuaba besando por el pecho.

Largo rato paso hasta que los besos se detuvieron por un momento, ahora Sasuke pretendía llegar un poco más lejos. Lentamente le fue desabrochando el pantalón mientras las mejillas del rubio se teñían de rojo, era verdad ya lo habían hecho antes aunque no se acordara mucho, más bien de nada.

"Sasuke.. no puedes cerrar los ojos y ya"

"Si hago eso no será lo mismo, además ¿de que te avergüenzas?"

"¡De que más!, crees que es muy grato esto de estar desnudo frente a alguien tan…tan.."

"¿Tan que?"

"Tan idiota"

"Pensé que dirías tan irresistible o algo así"

Naruto frunció el seño-"¿Tan bueno te crees?"

"Pues claro, no por nada traigo a las mujeres de esta aldea como perros"

"Aja, pues en frente de ti no hay una chica ¿sabes?"

"Pues se podría decir que sí"

"Que intentas decir"- El rubio tenía una enorme vena en la frente.

"Hmmm, que estas tan lindo como una chica"-Reparó.

"No me compares con una mujer, para eso entonces ve con una"

"Ya cállate, solo estas arruinando las cosas"

"¡Yo!, pero si tu me haz dicho chica"

"No dije eso literalmente"

"Yo te digo ¡super **I**diota!, notas como suena la I"

Sasuke tapo los labios del rubio para que este no siguiera diciendo más cosas inútiles. Este se sentó en sus caderas mientras le miraba a la cara.

"¿Qué crees que haces?, no eres una pluma"-Replicó el rubio.

Sasuke con una mirada lujuriosa introdujo un dedo en la boca de Naruto, mientras este lo lamía como si se tratara de un dulce.

Poco a poco el cuerpo del Uchiha iba entrando en calor al igual que el Uzumaki.

* * *

"¡Por dios!, esto es…es…genial"-Gritó Ino con un dejo de felicidad.

"Calla, nos pueden escuchar"

"Lo sé Sakura, pero tenías razón, no puedo creer que me este gustando ver a estos dos así"

"Pues será mejo que lo creas por que luego ya no puedes salir de esto"

"Mierda, y cuando esto acabe ¿que haremos?"

Sakura sonrio de oreja a oreja-"Infiltrarnos"

"¿Y eso para que?"

Haruno hizo una mirada descaradamente malévola.

"Entonces te refieres a que.."-Miró Ino incrédula.

"Si, pero mientras sigue viendo que no me quiero perder de nada"

* * *

Sasuke pasmado por las reacciones y gemidos que soltaba el Uzumaki no había podido aguantar más las ganas e introdujo lentamente un dedo en el interior del rubio.

Naruto asustado, avergonzado y con algo de frío intentaba hacer que el joven de cabello azabache parara, INUTIL no importaba cuantas veces lo tratara Sasuke estaba más que decidido a continuar, no le dejaría tan fácil. Sus gemidos eran transformados en casi grititos los cuales casi no se escuchaban, el Uchiha le miraba sin detenerse.

La mano de Sasuke se veía bañada con el semen del rubio quien escondía la cabeza en el pecho del mayor, se vio obligado a introducir el segundo dedo, ahora sí, los gemidos leves se vieron más agudos, Sasuke mantenía un ritmo acompasado, provocando que las caderas del rubio casi se derritieran en placer.

"Parece que lo estas disfrutando¿o me equivoco?"

"Tu..que crees.."

El Uchiha sonrió.

"Bien, pero esto aun no termina"

Sasuke retiro sus dedos, dejando al rubio con la respiración agitada, intentaba ponerse tranquilo.

Naruto buscó los labios suaves de Sasuke, el beso se volvió más tentador y fuerte, a tal grado que se sus lenguas se involucraron, el objetivo del Uchiha estaba demasiado claro para Naruto.

Pero no le importaba, si realmente eso quería lo tendría.

El Uzumaki tenía los dedos en la espalda del rubio, pero un momento después este sintió una fuerte punzada.

Miró los ojos de Naruto y notó que estaban en un tono carmesí, ahora sí, ya estaba como quería.

"Naruto…¿sabes lo que significa eso?..."

"Que por tu culpa he medio despertado al kyuubi"

"Eso y que eres un degenerado"

Los ojos carmesí del rubio miraron con molestia al pelinegro.

"Solo bromeo, en verdad no me molesta que estés así"

Cierto rubor salio de las mejillas morenas del Uzumaki, le miró por un par de segundos y refunfuñó.

"Esta bien..pero..no me digas degenerado cuando lo eres más tu que yo, mira que no me ibas a dejar tranquilo hasta que esto pase a más"

"Hmmm¿pues que esperabas¿crees que me voy a dar por vencido con una cosa tan simple?"

"¿Simple?, como puedes decirle simple si estas más que rogando para que yo lo haga contigo"

"Un momento Naruto¿Cuándo te he rogado¿crees que estoy tan desesperado como tú?"

* * *

"Maldición, ese tonto de Naruto esta arruinando todo"-Refunfuñaba la pelirrosa.

"Hay que hacer algo, esto no debe quedar así"

"No podemos, sino nos descubrirán"

"Es verdad..¿entonces?"

"Tendremos que dejar al cabezota con sus cosas"

"Arruinado.."-Dijeron ambas en un tono melancólico.

Miraron a la ventana nuevamente –"¡Pero que…!"

"Volubles son…"-A completo Ino la frase.

* * *

Ambos estaban comiéndose a besos ya ni recordaban la razón por la que se habían detenido, Naruto estaba más que prendido de Sasuke.

El Uchiha se sentó por un momento, jalo al rubio y lo puso de espaldas sentándolo de igual manera en sus piernas, comenzó a besarle la espalda mientras el agradable olor de sus cabellos rubios le pasaba por la nariz.

"Sasuke…"

Este no respondió por lo que Naruto continúo.

"Me-Me gusta mucho que hagas esto…quiero...sentirte"-Dijo tapándose con una mano la cara por vergüenza.

Dicho lo anterior Sasuke dejo una marca en el cuello del rubio así mostrando que era de su "propiedad".

Con brusquedad le tiró a la cama provocando que Naruto dejara escapar un gritillo por la impresión, el joven de cabello azabache ahora estaba frente a frente con el moreno.

"Bien, pero más te vale que no te quejes como bebé"

"Calla"-No le había hecho gracia su comentario.

Sasuke delineaba lentamente con la yema de sus dedos el frágil cuerpo del rubio, quien intentaba relajarse de la situación ya que sus caricias expertas lograban que le sacara de la cordura.

Sus labios se extendían por todo su pecho y en ciertos momentos utilizaba la legua, Naruto sentía su cuerpo arder, le pedía más pero debido a la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba le resultaba casi imposible pedírselo a Sasuke, respiró se contuvo pero ya no pudo más.

"¡Sasuke por dios¡quieres empezar de una buena vez!" –Gritó descaradamente con la cara absolutamente ruborizada.

"Si tanto quieres lo tendrás"

El Uchiha se saco la camiseta dejándola a un lado de Naruto, de igual forma se saco los pantalones quedando tan solo con un boxer.

"Tú no tienes vergüenza"-Le fulmino con la mirada.

"¿Por qué habría de tenerla? ya he hecho esto antes contigo"

"Yo, no lo recuerdo mucho, por lo que te pido que no seas tan brusco conmigo"- Dijo con la mano en los labios, una voz absolutamente provocadora y un rostro demasiado inocente.

_¡Basta de rollos, me tirare a Naruto en este mismo momento!_

Sasuke abrió el cajón del buró que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la cama sacando de ahí una pequeña botella de lubricante, se unto un poco en los dedos y así lo aplico en la entrada del Uzumaki que al sentirlo casi hace una rebelión en su contra.

Estrujó con fuerza las sabanas azules de la cama, sus ojos carmesí estaban cerrados, su respiración se volvió más agitada y sus dientes estaban siendo apretados con fuerza.

Sentía el ir y venir del Uchiha, era lento una sensación dolorosa y bastante, abrió la boca para coger el aire que necesitaba, sus manos estaban temblorosas, se limito a abrazarle y acurrucarse en él.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor escurrían por su cuerpo, los movimientos cada vez se apresuraban más, nuevamente los gemidos surgían de su boca al igual que insignificantes lagrimitas brotaban de sus ojos.

"Uchiha…más te vale que esto me agrade"-Dijo una voz aguda.

"Cállate zorro, esto lo hago para que no interfieras más"

"Entonces hazlo bien"

Dicho esto los ojos del Uzumaki se tornaron en su habitual azul claro.

"Du-duele…"

Sasuke no podía escucharle estaba en absolutamente aferrado a ese cuerpo el cual le traía como loco, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro más no de inconformidad continuaba.

Sus caderas se movía en un fuerte vaivén, Naruto estaba perplejo se sentía tan bien sus fuerzas se le iban, su mente se nublaba pero era una sensación realmente buena.

Constantemente apretaba los dientes por diferentes movimientos que hacía el Uchiha, su cuerpo sudaba sentía un enorme calor en aquel momento, no podía mirarle a la cara resultaba penoso y agotador.

Prontamente soltó un gritó de dolor, abrió sus ojos azules y notó como el rostro de Sasuke reposaba en sus hombros con la respiración agitada.

"S-sasuke, detente se siente extraño…"-Decía entre cortadamente.

"Tonto...¿Estas llegando ya a tu limite?"-Preguntó con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Naruto prefirió no hablar, pero la verdad era que sí, estaba cansado y con las piernas adoloridas. Una sensación punzante se asomaba por su entre pierna lo que le obligaba a gemir de placer y dolor.

Sus gemidos eran constantes no cesaban en ningún momento, arreciaban y se calmaban más no se callaba, aquellas lagrimitas que tenía en los ojos pronto se volvieron sollozos más fuertes.

"¡Ah!"-Un gritó ahogado salio de su garganta.

Sasuke estaba moviéndose ahora más rápido, definitivamente ya no aguantaba más.

Su vista se hizo borrosa la sensación era aun más placentera, los movimientos bruscos del Uchiha era fascinantes, sentía todo su cuerpo arder, era inexplicable ese momento.

Ahora entendía por que había personas que solo tenían aquello en la cabeza.

Su mano alcanzó una almohada y la apretó con mucha fuerza, un gritó aun más fuerte hizo presencia en esa callada habitación, las caderas de ambos ahora tenían la sustancia del rubio, Sasuke estaba agotado.

"Sasuke, ya basta…"

"No aun no"

No sabría si soportaría más.

* * *

"Sa…sakura..."-Decía Ino casi con la boca hasta el piso.

"D-dime"-Sus ojos no se apartaban.

"La próxima vez que les vea creo que ya no va a ser igual"-Sus mejillas estaban extremadamente coloradas.

"¡Malditos pervertidos mira lo que nos hacen!"-Trató de culpar la chica de cabellera rosa.

"¡Ellos y tú!"-Reclamó la Yamanaka.

"No, no es mi culpa es de ellos"

"Nunca hubiera imaginado que Sasuke hiciera esto con Naruto"

"No sé por que lo dices si se notaba a leguas que lo traía comiendo de su mano"

"¿Ya te habías dado cuenta, Ino?"

"Más de la que tú, era muy evidente, créeme hasta Hinata lo veía"

"Estoy ciega"

"Ni que lo digas. Admitámoslo Sasuke es un engreído pero eso se olvida con la cara que tiene, además Naruto también es muy lindo y aquella combinación es lo que mata"

"Si tienes razón, ahora que lo pones así si las demás chicas de la aldea se enteran de esto estarán como nosotras"

"¿Enterarse de que?"

Preguntó una chica de cuatro coletas en la cabeza, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"He notado que desde hace un buen rato ustedes dos están aquí espiando¿Qué tanto ven?"-Preguntó aproximándose a donde de ellas.

Ino¿que hacemos?-Dijo la chica en vos baja en el oído de antes mencionada.

No podemos hacer nada, ya esta aquí si la tratamos de evadir de todos modos lo verá-respondió de igual forma.

"P-pues…"

"¿Qué es para que este naque en la parte trasera de la casa de Naruto?"

"¡Ah¡es esto!" .Ambas chicas cogieron la cabeza de la rubia mayor y le mostraron la ventana, más bien lo que esta dejaba ver.

Temari se tapo la boca para evitar gritar-"No puedo creer esto…"

"Lo sentimos no volveremos ha espiar gente"- Dijeron las chicas arrinconadas temiendo la reacción de Temari.

"¡Ellos finalmente lo han hecho!"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya era tiempo, se habían tardado"

Creo que no esta enojada-Dijo la Yamanaka en el oído de la Haruno.

* * *

"Sasuke…esto ya debe terminar, me he venido dos veces…¿cuantas más quieres?"

El Uchiha estaba realmente cansado, por lo que salio del interior del rubio y se recostó a un lado de la cama.

"Realmente...ha estado bien…"-Dijo Sasuke acariciando suavemente la mejilla del rubio.

Naruto jalo la sabana para así quedar ambos cubiertos con ella.

"Creo que hasta te has pasado, no me puedo mover"-Una sonrisa salio de sus labios.

Naruto rodeó con la mirada la habitación y pudo percatarse de algo.

"Oye, Sasuke"-Movió sus hombros para despertarle un poco.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"De-dejamos la ventana abierta¿crees que alguien nos haya visto?"-Preguntó con la cara colorada.

"No, es la parte trasera de la casa¿quien nos vería?"

"Si tienes razón"-Dicho esto cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.


End file.
